Slayers Hearts: The Mythrill Blade
by Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi
Summary: Emma was hiking in the woods with her sister. Then, she fell into a portal that lend her to the world of the Slayers. She gets a strange sword and find a girl named Sam, who calls her Mew Mew. But, not only doew she need to get back to Earth, but she need
1. Prologue: As the journey begins

**_~Slayers Hearts: The Mythrill Blade~_**

**__**

**_By Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi_**

Disclaimer: I do not, I mean DO NOT own Slayers, Golden Sun, or Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own Myself, Sam, and the Mythrill Blade. As for the Cartoon at the end of each chapter, I do not own anything except Sam, and I. But I'll give anything to own Yugi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: This is in my perspective, so it might be hard to understand it. This is my first fan fiction story, so please read and review.

"……"=Speech

'……'=Thoughts

*….*=Actions

(…)=Added comments from the Author, herself

Prologue: As the journey begins……

            My name is Emma, but I have a nickname, Mew Mew. I have brunette hair, with some blond high lights in it and blue eyes. I live in Puyallup, Washington, but somehow, I went to another world. And it all began with a stupid argument.

            My sister and I were hiking in the woods of the cabin, which was near the Puget Sound. My sister, who was two years older than me, had light brown hair, and blue eyes, and was wearing her brown sweatshirt and run down pants. I, on the other hand, was wearing a green shirt, with a Chinese Dragon on it, blue Levi jeans, and orange, slip-on shoes.

            We ran into a fork in our path we were hiking on. One of the trails lend back to the cabin, while the other path seem to be lending to a long, and winy road. That's when the argument started.

            "I think we should take the path back home." I said, to my sister.

            Since my sister, Katie, was older than me, she said, "I rather take other way. It seems to be fair."

            "You can take your way. I'm taking the short cut." And whatever my sister said back there, I blocked it out.

            After a few minutes of walking, I turned to see my sister following me.

            "Katie, stop following me!" I yelled, angrily.

            "But, Emma, I want to back home too."

            I tried to yell back at her, but I notice that I was sinking. I knew there was no quick sand in Washington, so I look down and saw I was standing on a dark portal, which was sinking me in.

            I screamed at the top of my lungs for help, but then I remember that my sister was near where I was sinking.

            "Katie, Help Me!" I screamed, as I was sinking to my doom. I think she must have heard, because she ran towards me. I was almost to the waist line, when she got there.

            "Give me your hand." Katie said, as she put her hand in front of me. I tried to grab it, but something made me stop, and the dark portal thingy got faster.

            My neck was still above it and Katie was running out of ideas. Before I knew it, I was under the dark circle. That's when my mind became unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It wasn't before long I became conscious again and woke up. My first sight was a girl, about my age, that looks like an anime character. She had red eyes and red hair, with some yellow highlights. She also had a ruby red jewel in the middle of her forehead. She was wearing brown rags for clothing.

            "Hey, Mew Mew, What's your name?" she asked.

            "My name is Emma, and don't call me Mew Mew." I yelled back at her. I didn't like being cute and if being called Emma isn't cute, being called Mew Mew was.

            "Well, Miss Grumpy pants, I was just being nice, jeez." She was kinda like a little sister, dumb, short, and annoying.

            I was still dizzy from my ride here, where ever here is. I knew I wasn't back in the Puget Sound region or Washington, so I had to ask her.

            "Well, you're in a slave camp, near a town named Earth Village." She said. By the way," she added, "I'm Sam (My Original Character)."

            "Sam's a boy's name." I commented.

            "It's short for Samantha, Mew Mew." She said. Then, she asked, "So, where you from?"

            I was about to answer until a boy with raggedy clothes, like Sam, came up to our cage. He had brown hair that matched the color of his eyes.

            He said, while breathing heavily, "Sam, soldiers are coming this way."

            I didn't know what was going on. I heard about slaves fighting for their freedom in the past, but this didn't look like the past. 'Have I gone back in time or something?' I thought.

            Then Sam asked, "Hakuto, Are they Seyrunn Soldiers?"

            "I don't know, I didn't get a clear sign of the armor and..." was all he said, before Sam put her hand up in front of him.

            "Okay, Hakuto, inform the others that were launching an attack on them." Sam said, as she turned her head to the slave traders. Then, she said, "Will hold them off as long as we can 'til the soldiers get here. If they're Seyrunn, will be fine."

            Then, I asked, "And if they are not?"

            "Then, will fight as hard as we can." She said, with a grin.

            Sam continued talking with the guy, whom I presume his name was Hakuto, about what they were about to do when the fighters get here. It wasn't my fight anyway. Besides, I didn't want to be involved either.

            I looked into a pale of water to see myself changed. My eyes were in true anime style, along with my hair. 'I think I'm in another world.' I thought, but my thinking was derailed when Sam touch my solder.

            "So, what position do you want?" she asked, "Fighter or Escaper?"

            I was about to answer escaper when one of the slave trades came up to our cage. He took out a ring of keys and put one of the keys to the cage.

            "Come along, Sweetheart." He said, "Somebody wants you for a bundle." As soon as he was about to grab my arm, Sam tackled the guy with tremendous force. The bad guy's eye looked so shocked, that I thought they were going to pop out. He felled to the ground, like a tree being cut down.

            Then, Sam garbed his sword and yelled, "CHARGE!!!!!!!!!" The other slaves in their cages yelled with her as they got out. 'Hmmmm, Hakuto must have unlocked them.' I thought as the battle broke out.

            The slaves took swords, maces, and other weaponry from a pile and started fighting the bandits. As for me, I decided to escape from the battle for two reasons: #1: I didn't have a sword. #2: I didn't have an shield ether.

            So I headed to the weapon pile to hide in, until I heard someone shout, "Hey! Someone's escaping!"

            I turned to see one of the bandits, charging at me, **WITH **a sword in his left hand.

            "Crap." I said, as my doom was coming at me. I don't usually say bad words, but what happened so far today, I'll make an exception. Besides, my mother isn't here.

            Just then, a miracle happened. Someone or something killed the guy that was charging at me. I didn't see him/she/it, but I could have sworn he/she/it had white hair. The trader fell to the ground, with his eyes into his head.

            One thought ran through my head that I almost forgot it. Whether to take his sword or not?

            The smart side of my mine said, 'Take the sword, I bet he's dead.' While my nice side of my mind said, 'Don't take the sword, it doesn't belong to you.'

            After a few seconds of arguing, I had to go with my smart side on this one. For one thing, I was sure that he was dead. For another thing, I think I was in the ages where nice ands innocent girls get robbed by thieves and bandits.

            As I took the sword, I took time to admirer the craftsmanship of it. The blade was made out of some sort of blue substance, which gave it a hint of sharpness. As for the handle, one side of it had an angel wing, while the other side had a demon wing. Between the wings, was a six-pointed star with a red jewel in its middle. In the middle of the red jewel was a pentagram.

            As admiring time was over, I remember that I was escaping from the battle. So, I took the hilt off of the bandit (Whether he was dead or not.), and took off, really fast. What I didn't know, this was the beginning of an adventure.

~(Short Cartoon 1: It all began like this)~

Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi: Hi, I'm Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi. This is a revised edition of my first story, Girl in a Magic World. I changed the title so you guys can notice it, and the chapters too. So, I hoped you love it.

Lina: *Appears* Hey, I thought I was going to be in the 1st chapter. *Death glare at MSCK*

MSCK: Don't worry; you will be, along with Gourry and Xelloss. 

Xelloss: *Appears* Yeah, but I not with Gourry.

Zelgadis: *Appears* Says sarcastically* Hurray for that fact.

Amelia: *Appears* What do you mean? I wanted to be with Miss Lina. *Starts sobbing*

Zelgadis: -____-' 

Gourry: *Appears* Hey, where's the food?

MSCK: In the kitchen, and don't worry, Amelia, you'll be with Lina Inverse, Bandit Killer, Dragon Spooker, and Enemy over All who Lives in the later chapters.

Lina: *Gets anger at what MSCK* Fireball! *Throws a fireball at MSCK*

MSCK: *Is totally Crisp* *Coughs out some smoke* Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1: Run, Eat, and Run some more!

MSCK: I said it before and I'll say it again, I do NOT own Slayers, Golden Sun: The Lost Age, or Kingdom Hearts.

Lina: The readers know that already now let's get on with the story!

Zelgadis: -- Groans

MSCK: Okay, here's comes Chapter one.

**_Chapter 1: Run, Eat, and Run Some More!_**

A few minutes later, I made it to a town near the slave camp. 'I think this is the town or city that Sam was talking about?' I thought as I walked through the streets.

All the houses were painted brown with green vines covering the outside of the buildings. The only structure that wasn't covered in vines was a light house with a brown light showing.

'Strange,' I thought, 'what's a lighthouse doing on solid land with no oceans and boats to guide?' But my thoughts got derailed when my feet started to hurt.

I took off my shoes to discover I had blister on my feet. Okay, so maybe it could have been a hour away from the bandit's camp or so. But I didn't have a watch on me. 'Well,' I thought, 'time to get rid of them.'

I took off the sword that I got off that bandit and sat in an Indian-style sit. I'm pretty flexible when it comes to my feet. Sometimes I think I maybe part animal.

After I got done with my left foot, I heard faint, foot-steps coming towards me. I turned my head to see a little kid with short, brown hair coming towards me. He was like about 10 years old and was wearing fancy robes.

When he came next to me, he took the sword, and ran off in one swift swoop. I knew he was going to steal it, so I had to take matters into my own hands.

"KID! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SWORD!" I yelled as I got up and ran after him.

This kid was good. As an obstacle came to him, he dodged it in his own style. But no matter how good he was, I was the best. I was in the 5th grade track team during elementary school.

As the chase commence, I look down at my feet to see if I put on my shoes. Luckily I did put them on. But when I was looking down, I ran into something. I thought it was a brick wall but this one talked.

"My my, miss, you should really watch where you're going or you might run into trouble." It said.

After I heard it speak, I look up to see it wasn't a brick wall, but a man. He had on baggy brown pants, and a yellow shirt that was tied in a unique way. He also had on a cape with a poncho, which had a pattern on it. On the poncho were three silver plates and one of the plates had three red rubies.

The guy was carrying a staff was made out of wood and had a big ruby at the top of it. The weirdest thing was that he had purple hair and that his eyes were close.

'When did they have hair dye but during the medieval ages?' I thought, 'And why are his eyes are close?'

He kneeled down at me, to maybe see if I had injurers. Which, I did not. The guy then got back on his feet and put his hand in front of me. I was thinking that he was helping me up. So, I took a guess.

"Are you getting me back on my feet?" I asked, with curiosity. He nodded his head yes, and continue smiling.

'Oh.' I thought. I was trapped again, like the time I was at the slave camp, deciding whether I should take the sword or not. My bad side said, 'Don't take his hand. You can get up by yourself.' But my good side said, 'Take his hand. He'll be heartbroken if you won't.'

Before I could say anything or do anything, the man grabbed my hand and put me back on my feet. Then, he lean over and kiss me on my forehead. Then, the guy said, "Is the baby fine now?" in a make-fun-of tone.

I felt confused, angry, freaked out, and blushing at the same time. As for the guy, his smile grown a little wider, and I hated it.

He then, started to giggle and said, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Xelloss, the Mysterious Priest."

'Xelloss?' I thought. The name sounded familiar, but it didn't ring a bell. Then, the priest guy looked at me and asked, "And what is your name, miss?"

"Ummm…….. Nobody." I said, as sweat came down my forehead. I didn't want to say my name for two reasons. 1. It would sound weird to him, and 2. He might ask me a bunch of question about my life and private stuff. Which, I hated so much to tell about. Sadly, my plan didn't work out as much.

"So, nobody," he said, while smiling, "Where's are you from anyway?"

I didn't answer that question. Instead, I looked down at my feet, which I still had on my shoes. Thank God I remember to put them on.

I somehow since that Xelloss' smile grew wider. Then, he asked, "Where is your group? You look far too young to travel by yourself?"

I still didn't answer. I repel the part about me being really young. Heck, I'm 14 and half years old. But, I still didn't answer. I was just thinking. I didn't know what I was thinking about, but it had something to do with some video games and Animes I saw.

After I was done thinking, I looked at Xelloss and he was still smiling. I gave him my Weirdo look and said, "Is your face always like that?"

He just smile and said, "Well, since you might get busy, I have to go and report something to my master. Bye, miss. I think we might see each other very soon." Then he disappears without a trance.

I just stood there and blink. 'Where did the weirdo go?' I thought. But then, I got a undisputed call from reality.

"Hey! There she is!" said a booming voice for behind me. I turned around and saw some big, heavy-armored men with spears in their hands.

'Oh great,' I thought, 'Guards.'

The head guard (The guy in front of them) pulls out a scroll and said, "You are here by arrest for stealing the mayor's sword."

"Sword," I said, confused. "I don't remember stealing any sword." Then I remember that sword I got from the slave camp. Then, I remember the kid taking it and running after him.

I looked up at the guards and said, "I'm not the one you're looking for. It a kid with really fancy robes. If you chased him, he might have the sword."

All the guards blinked at me, then laughed. "Why would the mayor's son steal his sword?" They said, laughing at the same time.

"Man, the kid who stole the sword must be the mayor's son." I said to myself. I didn't want to fight them. So, I had one good choice… Run.

I turned my back towards the enforcers, and then ran like hell from them.

* * *

"I huff think I puff lost huff them." I said to myself, while breathing heavily. My escape from the guards was a complete success because I lost them in the alleyway, when I fell into a crowd of people.

After I got my second wind, I started to walk out of the alley because I thought the guards were gone. But, fate had other plans.

Before I could get out, two hands grabbed my shoulders and dragged me into what seemed like a kitchen. I looked up and down to see the confronter was a chief that was about as tall as the ceiling, which was about 20 feet. He was glaring down at me, and had a spatula angrily gripped in his right hand.

"Hey Kid! You're late!" he yelled at men like I was a child.

'Late?' I thought, 'Late for what?'

"Late for work! That's what!" he yelled back. Then, he handed me some waitress's clothes. "Take off that ridiculous outfit and go to a table! NOW!"

Something inside me just snapped when he yelled that last time. 'Me clothes! Ridiculous! I think not!' I thought as I clenched my fist. I was about to give him a piece of my mind, until…

"On second thought, forget the uniform," the angry chef said, before grabbing my arm and dragging me outside of the kitchen. "Get out there and take orders!" Then, he slammed the door behind me when I got outside. 'Kinda reminds me of dad,' I thought.

I looked around the room to see it was really huge and fancy. There were tables that can fit up to 10 people and a really fancy chandler at the top of the ceiling. The room was so huge, there was a second floor. I also observed the waiters and waitresses around the room.

'A restaurant?' I thought, 'What am I doing in a restaurant?' Then, I remember the guy who pulled me in. I realized now that he was the manager and he thought that I was a waitress.

"Stupid Manger." I muttered. He could have seen that I was too young to work here and threw me out. But since Child Labor laws weren't invented, I was stuck here.

I was still standing where I was, thinking about calling the police. When I got a call back from reality

"HEY YOU!" someone shouted from behind me. I turned around to see a petite red-head girl, with ruby eyes that screamed out, "Deathbed". She had pink pants and a shirt on, and a black cape that made her look like a sorceress. She also had four weird red jewels on her body; one on her belt, another one on the nape of the neck, and two on both of her wrists.

Sitting near her was a long haired Blondie that was wearing the same clothes as she was. The difference between their outfits was that his or her were blue; and had black armor on his or her chest, thighs, and shoulders. What amazed me was that he or she had a sword in the restaurant, and I thought that sword were not aloud in it.

I was a little dumb-founded about who the boy, or flat-chested girl was talking to. So, I pointed to myself in hand code of saying "Me?"

Yep, she was talking to me because she or he got the message and yelled, "YES! I MEAN YOU! NOW GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I jumped up and thought, 'Yep, she is a girl. An angry girl.' I ran over to their table so she wouldn't yell again. I looked at both of the red-haired lady and the blonde she-male, and asked them, "How may I help you?"

"Yea," the female sorceress stated, softer this time. "Your restaurant says that it can have the fastest service around. But I didn't get my food in a hour."

'An hour? How long does it take to cook food in an hour?' I thought. Food in my world only cooks up to 30 minutes in a restaurant. Well, it does if you order something basic like Chow mien noodles. But I keep on forgetting that this is the Medieval past and the gas powered stove wasn't invented yet.

I looked at both of the females and asked them, "What did you guys both order?" I wanted to know why they order was taking so long. And if I knew that, I'll be able to fix the problem.

The Blondie thought for a moment, and then stated in a manly, yet stupid, voice; "We order everything on the menu times five." Then, he went back to thinking. "Or was it three?"

"10! JELLY FISH FOR BRAINS!" his companion yelled, as she punched him in the face. By now, the man's nose was bleeding and I was sweat dropping.

I turned back to them and said, "Well, it could be a lot faster if you order less." I was trying to make a suggestion but the Red head was still pounding her companion.

'Either they like each other, or they're married.' I said in the darkness of my mind. They really must like each other because I remember opposites attract. And it works for real life, and in Role-playing on Neopets (Don't own that either).

The sorceress stood up on her chair and yelled in a the loudest voice that could have shaken the entire planet, "**WHERE'S MY FOOD!"**

Before she could do anything rash, like hurt me, I ran to the kitchen to tell the cook to make 10 of everything they had on the menu. But when I opened the door, he was gone.

"THAT GUY IS DEAD!" I yelled, but I noticed that kitchen was filled with plates of food. I also noticed a note on the table and grabbed it. Then, I began to read it.

Dear Emma,

I made all things on the menu and something for you too. No, it isn't food, but something to remember your past life in this world. Maybe it can help you to protect yourself from the Heartless and Malificient. And don't forget, I will always be there for you.

From,

Roxas(A.K.A Glowing eyed Unknown for all you Kingdom Hearts fans)

I was confused about the letter and almost threw it away. Then, I saw a tiny jewel on there. The jewel was ocean blue, and it had the Japanese Symbol for water on it. I shrugged and put the jewel in my pocket. Then, I put out a moving tray that looked like it was never been use out and put the food on there.

I walked out of the kitchen, with the food for the weird couple. "Here's your food." I said, as I placed the tray near their table

Both the red head and the blonde swordsman were drooling. As they took out their forks, they on to the tray and yelled out, "MINE!"

That's when the food fight started and everyone in the restaurant was staring. I wasn't sweating like I was when I met them but smiling. Why I was smiling, the fact that if the manager didn't come back and I could run this place. That would lead to an early retirement and pay for my family. If I ever get back home….

Of coarse, fate as other plans for me besides running my own restaurant.

I heard the door opened and I smiled even bigger. "How may I he-!" I said, before turning around and seeing the same guard that were chasing me earlier and the same kid that I was chasing. The child still had the sword that he took from me in his arms and he was glaring at me.

"Guards, she was here the whole time!" he shouted, as he pointed his finger at me. 'Eep!' I thought, as I turned really small. I didn't know how, I just did.

The head guard nodded his head and said, "Yes, lord Toa, I see her." Then, he took out his sword and commanded the other guards to do the same. I went from really same to chibi in a few seconds and began to run. Unfortunately, I slipped on a piece of food that the sorceress and swordsman were fighting over.

They stopped their fight and looked at me, the guards, and that stupid 10 year old. "What's going on!" the red head yelled out.

The head guard looked at her and said, "That thief took the ancient sword and ran away from the authorities!" Then, he put his sword away. "And the mayor had issued a hefty bounty on the person who stole the sword in the first place."

The flat-chested girl stood there, with a greedy look in her eyes. I knew it was a greedy look because it was the same look I get whenever I see some loss change on the floor.

"A hefty bounty, huh?" she said, with a sneaky smirk. I stood up and started to run, only to be grabbed by the sorceress.

"I got her, now pay up!" she commanded them. I wasn't going to give up that easily, so I bit her hand. She let out an "OW!" and I jumped back. The swordsman was starring at me now, but his dumb look change into a serious look.

"How dare you bite Lina!" he said, as he took out his sword. I panicked and grabbed the nearest thing I could get my hands on, which was a chair. I pointed it at the Blondie and yelled, "ON GUARD!"

Everybody except me and the swordsman face fault, and we began our battle. He was on offence, while I was on the defense. I didn't have time for this. I needed to figure out what was going on.

Then, I had an idea. It was the most brilliant thing I had on this world. I smirked and yelled out the only words I could think of. "FOOD FIGHT!"

This made the swordsman stopped and looked around. "Food! Where!" he said, as I crept past him.

I ran past the sorceress, who slapped her head in embarrassment. "Gourry, you dumb ass. She is running away." Then the swordsman, dubbed Gourry, looked at the girl and said, "Really?"

I was half way to the door when I yelled out, "SO LONG STUPID GUYS!" I think I hit a sore spot because I started to hear growling. I turned around to see the red head had a red aura around her.

"**NOBODY CALLS LINA INVERSE STUPID!" **she yelled out. Then, she put her hand in front of her and said, "FIREBALL!"

I saw a really big red flame coming out of her and right towards me! "HEY! THAT ISN'T FAIR! THIS IS THE MIDEVIAL AGES AND MAGIC DOESN'T EXIST DURING THIS-!" I said, before the fireball hit me. I was looking black and fell down with a pretty big thud. I closed my eyes and went into a sleeping stage.

When I woke up; I saw the magic user, the blonde swordsman, and the guards surrounding me. 'I'm trap!' I thought, as the pain from the fireball came back.

The petite girl pointed her finger at me and yelled out, "I AM NOT A GUY BUT THE SUPREME SORCERESS LINA INVERSE!" And finally, like the same thing with the priest, I was confused.

"Linaaaaa…. Who?" I said, trying to figure out where I heard that name before. Everybody but me face faulted. I was new to this thing and I didn't know what was what or who was who, Then, I was saved by a miracle.

"You're Lina Inverse?" asked a really ragged voice. Everybody turned around to see a really short, old man, with a brown robe and a short wooden staff. His eyes were earth brown and his hair was gray, sticking from out of his head sides. The only thing I was staring at was the shiny dome on his head.

Before Lina, as I dubbed her, say anything; he asked her, "You are the famous Bandit Killer I heard about from where the Water Dragon King used to reign?"

Lina nodded her head and said, "Yea… why?"

The old guy said, "We have a problem in Earth Village. Maybe you and your friend cough should come with me?"

The red head nodded and said, "Gourry, let's go." And all the people who were standing around me left.

I didn't know how to thank the old man. But it didn't matter because I was alone now and I needed to find a way back home before I could break the World Order (For some of you don't know, the World Order is the laws that can't let you tell people that you are from another world. Goofy and Donald explain to Sora that the Heartless want to destroy the order and bring chaos to the worlds. And the Heartless are like mini Mazokus who steal hearts and turned people into their kind without asking.

Xelloss: At least we have manners.).

I got up and started to head back to the kitchen. But before I did, the Bandit Killer grabbed my arm and started to dragged me.

"You're not off the hook, Kid." She said, while she was dragging me.

"YES! I AM! YOU LEFT ME!" I complained. But she was right, her group wasn't done with me. Her whole group.

* * *

(Short Cartoon 2: Pizza Delivery with a cute duelist Champion as the pizza boy.)

MSCK: Hello, Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi here! Or as some people call me, MSCK!

Lina: Yea, Yea.

MSCK: Deathglares at Lina Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had a lot of stuff to do and I didn't think of a good chapter name for this. Anyway, I like to thank Dimensional Traveler for reviewing. And if you like this story to continue, please reviews for each chapter. I'm going up to two reviews now since this is Chapter two.

Amelia: So, you are saying you want the numbers of reviews for the number of chapters you have?

MSCK: Yep!

Zelgadis: --;; Sighs

Gourry: Comes out of the kitchen We ran out of food.

Everyone: Looks at Gourry WHAT! O.o;;;;

Lina: Starts beating up Gourry

MSCK: Smiles And I order some pizza to keep Lina and Gourry going. Also, this is kinda an AU since I made the place up. And I'm the main character in this. The story is also a crossover between Golden Sun, Slayers, and my favorite Video Game, Kingdom Hearts!

Xelloss: And why did you pick those to be your story?

MSCK: Because some of the plots in it kind of go along with your plot. Like the worlds, the Stone of Sages, those kinds of things. And also, I'm going to use the English version of this story except for Mazokus and the word, Nagamonai (Sp?).

Xelloss: Twitches

The door bell rings

MSCK: Jumps up and down He's here! He's here! Runs to open the door

Lina and Gourry: Is confused Who's here?

MSCK opens the door to see Yugi from wearing a Dominoes pizza uniform

Yugi: Did someone order a pizza?

MSCK: Has hearts in her eyes Yugi Mouto, I love you! Tackles him

Yugi: AHHHHHH! Runs away, making MSCK land on her face Not again!

MSCK: Gets up and takes out a rope Come back here! My Bishonen! Chases Yugi

Lina and Gourry: Starts eating the pizza

Zelgadis: Sighs --; Please read and review in order to see me in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Proposition and a Wierd Night

Amelia: Since MSCK is chasing that weird kid around,

Yugi: /Screams/ I'M NOT WEIRD!!!!

Amelia: /Sighs/ I get to say the Disclaimer. MSCK does not own anything except for Sam, herself, and the Mythrill Blade.

Lina: /Yells/ NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!

**_Chapter 2: Proposition and a Weird Night_**

****

I was kicking, screaming, and making threats if they didn't let me go. Every guy was plugging their ears and the sorceress was being annoyed with me. I only annoyed a few people online and this girl named Shewolf was my number one person who always gets annoyed with me. Maybe Lina should be next to her.

"We're here," said the old man's voice, and everybody stopped. I heard Lina and Gourry making excited moans; and when I turned my head, I was amazed at the site.

What stood in front of us was incredible mansion that was painted brown and had a few green vines on it as well. It was two stories and really wide. I thought it was the biggest house in the village. Except for the light house.

I estimated that the house had 30 rooms in its structure. But the kid that accused me turned to me and said, "Actually, the MANSION has 50 rooms in it, thief." Then, he stuck his tongue out at me.

I started to growl slightly and thinking what I should do to him when he falls asleep. Then, I realized that would already make me in bigger trouble then I already was. I was a goody two-shoes and I couldn't hurt the child, even if he was being a brat to me.

The guards walked over to Lina and said, "Give us the criminal so we can bring her to justice." Then, one of them grabbed my shoulder; Lina threw a fireball at him.

"Ohhh no." she said, "She's mine, I defeated her; now PAY UP!!!!!!!" The sorceress looked really fiery and started to make a couple more fireballs. The guards hold up their swords in defense from the short-tempered girl. But Gourry stood between his partner and the police.

"Uhhh, guys, can we all just get along?" he asked them, as he started to sweat. I admired his courage to standing up to his partner. But the swordsman's intelligence was very very very VERY low. Lower than dirt.

Before a battle could start, the old man turned to us and said, "The swordsman of light is correct. We can't shed any blood at this moment of crisis." Then, he walked through the opened gate and into a forest.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and started to follow him. I tried to run away now, but this time; Gourry picked me up and gave me a piggy-back ride.

'Ohhh, great. Another guy who thinks I'm still a child.' I thought, as I remember that Xelloss guy who kissed me on the forehead.

I didn't try to fight back because I was too amazed at the yard's beauty. I said earlier it was like a forest, but this forest had creatures I read in Fantasy books, and saw in movies. I turned my head when I heard a branch cracked, only too see a dragon. But not one of those cute ones in TV shows. This was an advance modal of a REAL dragon. I mean,** REAL **dragon.

We came up to the house and the inside of it was weirder. The main hall was now like a jungle, full of weirder creatures then before. The swordsman still carried me through the dirt and water of the place. And if I thought what I was seeing, Lina might have been glaring at me.

We made it too a room that had dried dirt and a skylight through the roof. It was also a clear patch, without trees or anything; except for a really long table in the middle of the room.

The kid and old guy walked over to the back side of the room and sat there. The swordsman and sorceress stayed where they were and sat down. Only, Gourry put me down before he sat.

The old man signaled the guards to moved away from us, and they took all the exits to the room. 'Great, now how am I supposed to escape?!' I thought, angrily.

Since it was boring to sit around and wait til you're up, I listened to the group's conversation. It seem they were talking about why the old guy summoned them here.

"Well, as you know. I'm the village elder, Chapa. And the child who accused the girl of stealing the sword is my grandson, Tao." said the old guy. Then, the kid stood up and said, "I am also the _temporary_ mayor of Earth Village."

Lina and Gourry looked at them, wide-eyed, and yelled, "THAT KID IS THE MAYOR!!!!" I also looking at the kid and thinking, 'That is total bull because he is younger than me.'

The kid growled and sat down, puffing out his cheeks in the process. Chapa sighed and looked back at the Blondie and Red head. "That brings us to our problem." he said, while sighing again, "This village is the mining core for this part of the Outer Realm (New name for what the people called it in Slayers Try) and since we are rich in so many ores, we can make our own money from scratch.

"But then, a new enemy came and told all the bandits he knows to ravage the villages in this part. Every crook stole ancient books, food, supplies, and magic material. But what makes me sick the most was that they took our precious sword, The Mythrill Blade."

"The Mythrill Blade?" said both Gourry and Lina. I also said it too, but quiet so nobody would hear me. I thought Mythrill was a type of ore use for synthesis in Video Games and such. I didn't know that it existed here too. I was beginning to think that this world might be a video game

"Yes, the Mythrill Blade…" Chapa continued. "A sword known to both Mages and Swordsmen. It was rumored to control all the elements known to man. Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Thunder, Ice, Metal, Wood, Light, and the most dangerous, Darkness."

Line stood there, wondering who would have taken it if it were a powerful blade. Gourry was still in his dumb pose. I on the other hand, was coming down with both a headache and heartache. (I'm not going to tell you how that Heartache started. --;;; ).

"Now, back to our story…" the village elder said, as both of them turned. "Tao's older brother, Hakuto; who is now 16 years old, was supposed to be mayor on his birthday. But when this powerful blade was stolen, he vowed to find it whatever means necessary. It has now been a month since we last saw him, and he still hasn't return to us."

"What happen to him?" Lina asked, as she climbed onto the table. I smiled and knew it was the power of the story. When anyone reads, watches, or listens to a really good story, they want to know what happens next. Did this Hakuto person die, got kill, got sold to a bunch of gypsy? Those are some of the possibilities that went through the sorceress's head.

"Might been captured and sold in the slave market," said Chapa, "But that's beside the point. We need both of you to find Bandits and search their camps. We need to know if our blade was stolen or brought to the leader of these vile creatures."

Lina nodded her head and said, "So, you want me to find if this Mythrill Blade /cough/ fake /cough/ and bring it back to your town."

Tao and Chapa nodded their head and the sorceress smile got wider. She took out an acubus and started to calculate what she and Gourry are going to get out of this job. After she was done, she slid it over to both if the village leaders. All the guards that were blocking the exit went over to their side of the table. I stayed there, not because they could see me missing, but because I felt something else in that forest other then the dragon.

"So, Lina, how much did you ask for this time?" the swordsman asked her, as Lina giggled. She lean over to his ear and whispered something. I didn't bother to know what it was because I could still sense that evil presence in the woods. And whatever it was, it was coming towards the house.

Chapa turned back to the couple, smiling. "Deal…" he said, as Tao ordered a guard to get some gil. Lina smiled a few moments later, as a bag full of gold was sitting in front of her. She took the bag and grabbed Gourry along too.

"Come on, Sweet heart, we have some Bandit hunting to do in the morning!" she sang, as they both walked out of the room. I sighed and stood up, also beginning to walk out of the place. But before I did, I heard the old man called out my name.

"Emma…" he said, as I turned to face him. Chapa smiled and threw the sword at the, the same sword that got me in trouble in the first place.

"You'll need it on the road ahead of you path…" the village elder said, as the kid pouted and the guards looking confused. I shrugged and started to exit when I realized the pain from my head and heart was gone. I also realized that the things I was sensing in the forest was gone.

I smiled and walked out of the house, and then the front yard of the mansion. I was thinking about all the people I met so fair. Then, it came to me like a ton of bricks.

"Can the Hakuto I met at that Slave Camp be the same Hakuto I heard earlier?" I asked myself. Then, I smiled and said, "Nahhh…"

The Hakuto I met didn't look like a rich guy in the first place. But looks can be deceiving to the eye. Right?

* * *

It was nighttime in Earth Village and I was tired, hungry, and in need of a place to stay. All of the shops were closed and every house was already in bed. I could have slept in that weird light house but something told me to stay away from it. Like a person or something else.

I was about to give up hope when I saw the same inn that Lina, Gourry, and I fought in; with a light inside it. That could have meant that it was still open!

I ran inside and opened the door to get my room, when I saw the couple that I met earlier there. Lina was still not happy about biting her, and Gourry was still dumbfounded as usual. Lina walked over to me and deathglared me in the face.

"YOU AGAIN?!" she yelled, as veins started to popped out of her skin. "LAST TIME I SAW YOU THE GUARDS WERE STILL AT THAT CRZY HOUSE BEING ARRESTED BY THEM!!!!"

Gourry ran over to us and tried to calm his girlfriend down. As for myself, I tried to keep on a straight face. It's not easy to do that sort of thing when you are being yelled at by some crazy flat-breasted girl.

Lina pounded Gourry a few times, before noticing the blade Chapa gave me on my belt. "Ohhh, and now the thief stole the sword again. I can't believe that you out of all people can be so stupid!"

"At least I know about the Keyblade." I muttered, before Lina punched me in the stomach. "DON'T BACK TALK ME!!" she yelled, before Gourry grabbed her.

"Calm down, honey. She's just a kid." He said, before the sorceress whacked him too. My eyes started to turned fire when he called me a kid. 'KID?! I'M NO KID! I'M 15 YEARS OLD!" I thought, as I about to say something back. But when I almost did, they were gone.

"What happen?" I muttered, as I turned to the inn keeper, who was washing some beer cups. He was like the guy in all RPG games, only his hair was raven black.

"Easy, they left after she pounded him. She said she didn't want to sleep in the same inn with a thief." he said, while placing the cup on the table. "So, they might be going out of this town and camping in the Outer Woods."

'Outer Woods?' I thought, as I remembered the old guy's words. "You'll need it on the road ahead of your path," his words echoed in my mind. What did he mean by it? Did he mean by that?

I started to walk towards the inn keeper, when I saw a picture that caught my eye. It had weird picto symbols of a demon and an angel joining together to overcome something that looked like the Guardian in the Kingdom Hearts game. I couldn't describe it because… it was so beautiful.

I looked at the guy and pointed to the portrait. "What is this?" I asked him. The inn keeper looked at my funny, and then he started to laugh.

"Poor poor child," he stated, as I turned anger again, "That is the history of how we couldn't get to other worlds anymore." I stood there, looking confused. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Easy, girl, the angel and the demon both symbolize the light and darkness of each world. If the light flames out, chaos will be conflicted on this land. If the darkness goes away, all will be boring." The man stopped laughing and turned to me. "All creature depend on each other, Mazokus depend on humans and other living creatures to get food. Human depend on Mazokus and Dragons to choose sides. Dragons depend on the humans to help them. And you don't want to know what the Mazoku and Dragons need from each other."

I stood there, looking confused. He stood up and said, "Sit down and I'll tell you the story." I listen to him, and sat on one of the empty chairs. He took a brief moment to cough before he began.

"Long ago, there lived a group of people called the creators. These creators made their own realms and worlds because they felt lonely in their own dark void. Two of them, one named the Lord of Nightmares and the other named Jenova (Final Fantasy 7 character, which I don't own either. I'm using this in the story because Kingdom Hearts is a mix of Final Fantasy and Disney); her sister, created two races known as Ancients and Normals.

"Now, Normals were regular races. You know; humans, dragons, and the demons known as Mazokus. But the Ancients were very powerful creatures and were two of the Ancients were Ancient Dragons and Ancient Demons.

"Some Ancient Dragons went to this world and made a colony here. While some of the others migrated to other worlds and made their youngling's grown. Now, one child that went by the name of Sora (Character from Kingdom Hearts), who was half Ancient Dragon and half Ancient Demon flew away from his herd and met girl, who was half Ancient Demon and half Ancient. (Now, I'm confusing you.)

"Both of them got along just fine before some humans came and tore them apart. Sora watched as his lover suffered her death and he was about to suffered as well in the tournament that was coming up. He almost died until a princess saved him and married him. Then, the halfling went after Jenova and sealed her away because she was going to destroy the girl. And a lot of stuff happened and we lost our way of going to other worlds.

"And that's what happen to our light connecting our realms. Now any questions?" I sat there, looking even more confused than when I got to this crazy place.

"Man, you are so weird." I said, and he pointed upstairs. "Now, get up there, little miss. Because you look tired." He said.

I smiled and started to walk up the stairs. I came onto the 2nd floor and found a room that nobody was using. I ran into it and plopped onto the bed, smiling my biggest smile.

"This is the life…" I said, before remembering about the stuff back home. My mom and dad, my sister who keep bothering me, the school I hang out at, all my video games and DVDs. Even my friends I roleplay on the internet.

I started to think about Aja, Kit, Shoryu, Solid, Sarah, Kairyu, Heat, Suiyeee, Sango, Baha, and even Aza. (I'm using the names I call them on Neopets, and no they own themselves and their original screen names only). UGH! I was thinking about the person I hated in my mind. Then, I closed my eyes and saw a spiked-hair Brunette laying next to me.

He had blue eyes and was wearing a robe on his body. The boy moved closer to me and lean in my left ear. "Remember me…" he said, before going onto my lips and…

My fantasy got ruined by a bunch of drunks singing. I stood up from the bed and walked out the door. I leaned over the ledge and screamed, "YOU BETTER BE QUIET OR I'LL CALLED THE COPS!"

That made them stopped singing. I smiled and went back into my bed. I started to fall asleep again til I heard a male's voice saying, "I am always there for you."

I opened my eyes when whoever said that, but shrugged it off. "Tomorrow is another weird day here." I said, before falling asleep. And I was right, it _WAS_ a another weird day here.

(Short Cartoon 3: Uninvited guests)

Lina: Hello, I'm Lina Inverse. Most powerful Sorceress of all time!

Gourry: /Has a slice of pizza in his mouth/ And I'm Gourry, Lina's partner!

Lina: /Whacks Gourry/ SIDEKICK! JELLY FISH FOR BRAINS! /Turns back to audience/ I'm going to answer the Anonymous review because MSCK is still chasing that weird kid.

/MSCK and Yugi is behind Lina and Gourry/

Yugi: /Yells/ I'M NOT WEIRD!!!!

MSCK: /Smiles/ Of coarse you aren't!

/Back to Lina and Gourry/

Lina: Anyway, Emma is running from us and not fighting is because she is still confused about our world. You know Emma is from Earth and knows that Dragons and Demons don't exist. Since she's in our world, everything went into a Fantasy or Fairy Tale in your words. And if you are wondering about Sky, MSCK got that idea when watching that Deep Dive video on Ansem Report.

Amelia: /Jumps up and down/ Which she doesn't own either!

Lina: --;;; /Sighs/ And if you are wondering why I'm being so mean to Emma in this Fic. /Growls/ It's because she bit me!!!!

Random Person: Ewwwww!!!!!!!!!

Gourry: Oh, and Sam will appear later in this story. What chapter… We can't tell you.

Zelgadis: --;;; /Sighs/ Jelly fish for brains.

Lina: /Starts whacking Zelgadis and Gourry/ YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!

/MSCK comes in with a tied-up Yugi/

Yugi: /Trying to squirm out of ropes/ LET ME GO!!!

MSCK: /Looks at Yugi/ No way, then Tea, Joey, Tristan, and anyone else I could think of will beat up on me.

/Suddenly, Tea, Joey, and Tristan appeared/

All: O.o;;;;

Xelloss: Well, that was unexpected… /Drinks tea from a fancy cup/

Joey: /Looks around/ Hey, where are we?

Tristan: /Looks at the Slayers/ Who are you guys? O.o;;;;

Tea: /Looks at MSCK and Yugi/ And why does that girl have Yugi?!!! /looks really pissed off/

MSCK: EEP! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I NEED TO CHANGE THE RATING UP TO PG13! /Runs away from Tea, and carries Yugi/


	4. Chapter 3: Bandits, Golems, and Princess...

Joey: I'm doing the disclaimer this time. /Coughs/ MSCK doesn't own anything. And she defiantly doesn't own Yugi. .;;;

**_Chapter 3: Bandits, Golems, and Princesses of Justice_**

**__**

** "**FIREBALL!!!" yelled a familiar voice as I was walking on a dirt path that was in the woods. My feet were tired, my eyes were tired, and my head was tired from hearing that saying over and over again.

It was mourning and I woke up with a splitting headache. You remember about me not eating and the drunks making some bad singing. Well that night, I had a weird dream.

It started out with me as a baby and being hold by some weird guy with shoulder-length hair. He kept on saying I was half Mazoku or something, and I might be one of her knights. I didn't know who he was talking about, but I think it had to do with me. Anyway, my dream ended when any person, that was a girl, opened the doors and I woke up; dripping in cold sweat.

Not only that, I had another run-in with Lina and her dumb knight in shiny armor, Gourry. It happen this mourning when I was heading out of town.

/Flashback begins/

I was heading out of Earth Village, carrying the mayor's sword with me. When, I spotted the two comrades coming out of a store. I didn't know what the store was because I didn't know what the sign said in the first place.

I walked past Lina and Gourry, and pretended not to remember them from before. Well, that didn't work because the dumb knight waved at me and kept on saying, "Hi, Miss!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned towards them, giving Lina a glare. The sorceress was also glaring at me because she still remembered that I bit her from before.

"Why are you doing up so early?" she asked me, as her partner stood there, in silence. I sighed and didn't say anything because I couldn't think of a good excuse.

I smiled and came up with a very good way to get out of this. "Because I'm going to the next town, studying on this worl-, I mean, region's culture." I said, while trying to keep my outer world identity hidden. "What about you two?"

Lina sighed and said, "We're getting supplies and going to the next village too. And maybe a little bandit hunting…" I almost forgot that she was hired by Chapa to take out all the lowlifes on this neck of the woods.

"And Lina going to get me that Mythrill Blade." said Gourry, happily as ever. Lina whacked him and yelled, "THAT'S A SECRET PUDDIN' BRAINS!!!"

I smiled and said, "So, you're going to steal the Mythrill Blade from the bandit gang who got it." I shrugged and thought, 'There is no honor amongst thieves.'

Lina turned a little green, and covered my mouth. "Look, Gourry gave up his Sword of Light to someone from Darkstar's world and I'm going to replace it with the Mythrill Blade." she said, in a soft voice, "And if what the elder said is true, than Jelly fish for brains will have more powerful sword."

I sighed and said, "Fine." Then, I walked away saying, "Ina-lay isay upid-stay."(Translation: Lina is Stupid.)

Then, I a rock throw at me by you-know-who. I turned to the sorceress and she yelled out, "I KNOW PIG LATIN!!!"

I sighed and turned back to my walking away from her, while rubbing the bump on my head.

/Flashback ends/

'Why does Lina always have to be so mean, grumpy, and greedy?' I thought as I rubbed the back of my head. I hated her and her sidekick. If they hadn't met up with me, I wouldn't be in this mess with the government.

After my head pain past, I thought that things would go up hill from now all. I think I was wrong when I saw a couple of thugs beating up an innocent man from a few feet away. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I couldn't stand here, doing nothing.

I had two choices on this situation. One, go up to the bandits and slice them with me sword. Two, run away and get the police to come.

One sounded a little gory, two sounded it would be too late when I get the authorities here and help the guy. So, what was my third option?

I think I should have walk by them and ignored what was going on. But something inside me told me to help him. Like another spirit or person.

I ran about one yard from the bandits, with my sword ready at hand. Then, I stopped and yelled, "HEY LOSERS!"

The thugs stopped what they were doing and turned towards me. They look like what all bandits should look like. One was big and branny, with a skull tattooed to his bare chest. Another one was short and fat, and looked like he didn't know what two plus two is. The last bandit had an eye patch over his left eye and the biggest buck teeth I had ever saw.

My legs were trembling with nervous vibes. I was so stupid to stand up to a defenseless guy. Why couldn't I stand up for a muscle-strong person?!

"What do you want, little girl?" asked the eye patch one dude. I assumed he was the leader because he spoke first before the others did.

I shook out all my negative vibrations and said, "Do you know it's wrong to hurt a defenseless guy when he's down?!" I was right for one thing. It was wrong to hurt someone in my world. But I kept on forgetting that this wasn't my world.

"So…." the chubby guy started out, "Why should we stop hitting him?"

I stopped there in my tracks, thinking of a way to make the bandits stopped their ways. The only reason I could think of was the flat-chested girl I met before. But, I think I should let her be my secret plan of attack if it gets really dangerous.

I snapped my fingers a minute early, coming up with a very good plan of attack. "Because, I'm a Magical Girl!" I said, before taking out the sword the mayor gave me, and doing a real sassy, yet stupid pose.

I read a lot of Manga and watched a lot of Anime when I was on my world. My favorites were Pokemon, Digimon, Shaman King, Tokyo Mew Mew, Yugioh, Megaman NT warrior, Magical Project S, and some other show that I can't remember the name of…

All three bandits look at me, dumbfounded by what I was doing. Then, they started to laugh at me. I really really felt embarrassed and stupid at that moment. What if they didn't feel scared at all, I still love to be a magical girl and used magic on monsters any day of the week. Of coarse, I think I heard some giggling coming from the guy the bandits were beating up on as well.

It wasn't before long that the muscular thug stopped laughing and looked at the blue-bladed sword. He started to whimpered a little bit and moved back away. The bandits also stopped laughing and began to move back as well.

"W-where did you g-g-g-get that s-s-s-sword?" asked the eye patch leader. All three bandits looked scared of me or something. Maybe the sword had a curse on it, maybe it had powers beyond my world? But I didn't figure it out 'til later.

I sighed and replied, "It's the Mayor's Sword. Why did you ask me that question if you guys stole it in the first place?" I didn't know if they really did steal it, but I knew a bandit gang took it away from Tao.

All of the three dudes turned pale as ghost. Then, they scampered to the nearest hiding place they could find. I was sort of confused at the moment because I didn't know why they ran away like that. But I was relieved that I didn't fight the dumb idiots.

I put the sword back and walked over to the guy who was still lying there. I wanted to see if he was alright because he looked lifeless to me. I was still cautious because he might have reflexes like a cat.

I finally made it over to him and kneeled down. He wore white pants and a cape to match. Also, he had a hood put didn't have it on. I also saw his purplish-green hair was spiked and was sticking out from the sides of his head.

I check his pulse on his hand, which was greenish and had fingerless gloves on it, to see that it was going along great. Then, I turned him over to give him air, but freaked out when I saw the guy's face.

It was green like his hand, but had some light green bumps on his cheeks, forehead, everywhere. I thought it was a mask because everyone knows that freaks like this don't exist.

I slowly put my ear to his mouth, and I didn't hear any breathing from the dude. I sighed and heard my devil side telling me to give him CPR. I wonder why she always gave me weird advice at times like this?! And where was my angel side anyway way?!

I closed my eyes and leaned over his mouth. Then, I put my lips on his, and started to give him air. Actually it was more of a kiss, than a lifesaver.

It felt so warm and hard and rocky. Hey! Masks were supposed to be rubber and non-real. But the guy I was kissing felt like stone. Then, I realized I really kissed a rock freak!

I quickly remove my lips from the guy and started to spit. I wasn't spitting because of the kiss, I was spitting because I have weirdo germs on me. After a while, I started to hear groaning sounds and turned to where the dude was at.

He was getting up slowly and opened his eyes for one to reveal icy blue. I couldn't see the other eye because some of his hair was covering his right eyes. Of course, I was still scared by him.

The freak opened his eye fully and muttered, "Where am I?" I just stood still like a statue because of the many experience with the locals here. And one of them, I cannot say but you all know well.

The plan didn't work and he saw me very quickly. He grabbed my shirt collar and asked me in a harsh voice, "Where am I and who are you?!"

I still act like a statue and kept quiet. This must have irritated the guy because he started to shake me for answers. All I wanted was to go back home and play on my PS2.

Finally, I cracked and yelled, "YOU'RE SOMEWHERE BETWEEN EARTH VILLAGE AND THE NEXT TOWN! I SAVED YOU FROM SOME THUGS THAT WERE BEATING YOU UP!" Then, the shaking stop and it was quiet for a few seconds.

The guy smiled and dropped me. Then, he patted his stone hand on my head. "Very good to tell your elders about where they are so they can find their cures." He said, as he grunted, "And my name is Zelgadis, the heartless swordsman/sorcerer."

I looked at him, in a confused like way. He didn't look like a heartless swordsman/sorceress, in both terms. He wasn't even wearing a Heartless sign from any perspective at all. Maybe he got that nickname because someone looked into his face and called him that.

"Well, mister Zelgadis. I have to go. Sorry I couldn't tell you my name because of some laws I have to follow. Anyway, bye." I said, before waiting for him to move. Zel frowned and sighed.

"Look, either tell me your name, or I'll slice you into little pieces…" he said, while going back to his icy glance. I thought he was bluffing because I couldn't see his sword.

Then, when I looked closely into his cape, I saw a gold sword handle with a ruby at the end of it. That meant that he had a blade. And he could chop me into little bits.

I started to laugh and stood up for a minute. Then, I turned to where I was heading and started to run lightning quick.

That guy was a heartless swordsman but I didn't think he was a sorcerer. Anyway, I was hoping to never see the guy again. Boy, I was wrong.

* * *

I made it to the next town, safe and sound; except, my feet still hurt and I felt really hot. I started to walk through the town and it was a lot weirder than Earth Village.

All the houses were ocean blue, except for the rooftops; and every one of them had water coming from the top of the houses. It was almost like a cool water effect. Also, the town had the same lighthouse as Earth Village, except this one was sky blue.

'Wonder what's up with lighthouses near no water?' I thought, as I glanced at it. Then, I realized what the two lighthouses and villages have in common. They were both part of the main four elements.

The lighthouses also reminded me of a video game called Golden Sun: The Lost Age. The game was about this group of travelers who were trying to light the elemental lighthouses to unleash a dangerous power. I remember that the power was called Alchemy and said that it gave shape to something called the Stone of the Sages.

I was on the final boss when I heard about it. The boss was the Doom Dragon that had three heads and awesome power. I only defeated two of the heads but it was really strong, especially for that Cruel Ruin summon.

'Is that what the Mercury Lighthouse look like?' I thought, as I gazed at it some more. I only played the second game of the series, not the first. That's when I heard a teenage girl screaming really loud.

I turned my head to see another bandit, not the same ones I met earlier, holding an arm of a teenage girl, really tight. The girl was wearing some royal robes like Tao's, only they were blue and Japanese royalty like. She also had light blue hair and aqua eyes. I think the teenage was about two years older than me.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" she screamed, as the bandit slapped her across the face. 'Oh no.' I thought, when I messed with someone richer than me. I didn't want to go through the Earth Village incident again, so I started to walk away from them. Then, I heard a voice.

"How dare you slapped a lady like that?!" it said, as I turned to see who it was. The person who said that was a girl who was about two years older then me and had blue eyes like mine. She also wore white clothing and cape that made her look like a super hero. The girl also had on green boots on a one bracelet with a blue jewel on it.

Her short, black hair was swaying in the wind, as she pointed her finger at the bandit. "You are a vial and evil person if you hurt a maiden like that! You have no right tormenting this innocent girl. You are unjust and thus I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunn, will stop your ways!" After she said that, she jumped off the building and landed on her face, with her feet in the air.

'Two words for freak number two I saw.' I thought as I sweatdropped, 'Total Klutz.'

The bandit sighed and started to pull the girl again. She started to complain and kept on for someone to save her. I was about to turn back into my retreating until my angel side came.

"Save her, you are her only hope!" she said, while holding her hands in a pray like fashion.

I sighed and said, "Is this the make-up for being late the last time?"

She nodded her head and yelled, "But you're Demon Side put me in Super Glue!" Then, she disappeared. (Tea: --;; Not funny.)

'Well,' I thought, 'can't argue with my angel side.' Then, I turned to where the bandit and girl was and gave the guy a deathglared. "Hey, you!" I yelled to him, while putting up my deathglared.

The bandit turned to me and asked, "Who are you? Another Champion of Justice?" Then he started to laugh. I gave myself some time to think and came up with a good entrance.

"I'm the light that guides all evil people back from their demise. I am the darkness that destroys all life and bring ruin to the land. I am the balance of both nature and technology. I am /goes to magical girl pose/ Magical Girl Crystalic Katomi."

Everyone around me, including the bandit and teenage maiden, gave me confused looks. Like I said, I like Magic and Fighting for some reason. But that really didn't matter because I felt beyond embarrassed at that moment.

The bandit let go of the girl's arm and started to charge at me. "I don't care what you say, you're dead meat!" he said, as she was getting ready to punch me.

'No, weapons, Huh,' don't care what you say, you're dead meat!" he said, as she was getting ready to punch me.

'No, weapons, Huh,' I thought, as for some reason, time went a little slower than usually. 'So, if I duck this punch and his next punch, I could side-kicked him in the stomach. And he will fall out, dead cold.'

I ran towards him, the fastest I had never gone up to. And as predicted, he threw a punch at me. I ducked that one, but the next one I barely made. Then, I pick one of my legs up and kicked him a little higher than expected.

Some blood came from the guy's mouth and nose. Then, he fell face flat to the ground. I was amazed how I got those fighting skills. But, I felt pain in my right arm, where the bandit got me.

I grabbed it to see why it hurt so much. Then, I removed my hand because it was making it worse. Then, I saw what was causing my arm to hurt. I had an injury on my right arm from something that the bandit had hidden.

He had a knife in the hand that he used to throw at me. "Dammit." I mumbled to myself. I should have been more minded about what he else had in his sleeve.

Then, I heard clapping. I turned around to see that the people that saw the bandit and the blue-haired girl also saw my performance with him too. I also saw that the girl is white was up.

'Why does she look familiar?' I thought, as I stared at the girl who was named Amelia. Then, I wondered why the people I run into look familiar in this place. The girl began to walk towards me, while smiling.

"You are a true hero of justice!" she exclaimed before hugging me. "You saved that girl from the clutches of evil!"

I could have said something but my air supply was cut off. I had another opinion of her besides that she was clumsy. Her hugs are too tight.

I let out a little yelp because Amelia was also making the wound worse than before. She let go of me and looked at the injury I got from the bandit.

"Oh my gosh! You have a cut from your battle of justice!" she said, before putting her hands over my wound. "Don't worry; Amelia, champion of justice, will heal it."

I could have said I was fine and I can take care of myself, but I think she could have known how deep the cut was. Besides, I wanted to see how she was going to heal me in the first place.

"Recovery!" she said, before a white glow appeared from her hands. Before I know it, I felt the glow too and it was going through my entire body. And do you know something, what ever she did, it felt really warm and cozy.

After the glow died out, I looked at where the wound was to see that it was gone. 'Amazing!' I thought, 'She used a healing spell from the Final Fantasy games or something like that!'

The girl got a few inches away from me and said, "Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Amelia." Then, she leaned over my ear and whispered, "Princess of Seyrunn."

"P-P-P-PRINCESS!" I exclaimed, before Amelia, covered my mouth. I knew that she was a clumsy, pain in the neck. But princess! Get out of town

Then, I remembered about what Sam said about the Seyrunn soldiers and that they were coming to help them fight. 'Maybe they sent an ambassador to make a treaty for the lowlifes.' I thought, also remembering that there was a leader to the bandit attacks also.

"Amelia," said someone in the crowd. The princess and I turned our heads to see a guy wearing the same white clothing and red jewel that Zel was wearing on the road earlier. But this guy was wearing a hood and mask over his face. No way can he be the same guy I met on the road.

I didn't hear what Amelia said after that but I think she muttered, "Mister Zelgadis…" 'She knows him!' I thought, as I stared at her, wide-eyed. Maybe the two were a couple and have to leave because of royalty problems.

The guy ran took a step back before Amelia exclaimed, "Mister Zelgadis!" Then, she hugged him. Yep, the two were definitely love birds torn apart by high-class and royalty.

'Zelgadis, why is that name familiar?' I thought, before realizing that this was turning into a Soup-Opera. And I hate Soup-Operas because they are full of mushy things. (Joey and Tristan: Yea and they take a really long time. Guys like us prefer Football and Pro-wrestling.

MSCK: But all wrestling is fake.)

"Well, you guys seem okay," I said, before shuffling my feet to leave. "But I'm on a tight schedule and I must be going. Bu-bye." Then, I started to run, and I almost got away too if a woman wasn't behind me in the first place. The older maiden had the same hair and eyes like the teenage girl I saved, but this one locks were tied in a Japanese bun. Also, she was wearing even beautiful gowns that the other one I saved.

The duchess turned to everyone and yelled out, "What is going on here?!" I started to sneak away again 'til I heard a voice from the crowd.

"Easy, she saved me from the thug who captured me!" it said. I turned to see where it came from, only to find out it was the same girl I rescued.

Since there were some kids in the group so the only thing I could say was, "Darnit!"

The royal maiden walked over to me and asked, "Did you save my daughter?" I nodded my head, even though I didn't know that the two were related in a way.

"And are you with anyone right now?" she asked me. I was about to say no, when the guy that Amelia was hugging came over and said, "She's with us, for a moment."

I muttered, "Stupid guy." But Amelia gave me a "Be nice to my boyfriend" look. I know that look because it's the same look that my sister always give me whenever Spencer is around the house.

The mayor; or I assumed she was the mayor; coughed and yelled, "Guards, take this Bandit to the jail at once! And no dilly-dallying, we have work to do!"

The guards nodded and grabbed the thug I knocked out to jail. For a strange reason, I felt sorry for him. Then, I turned to the lady, who was now holding her daughter in her arms.

"You and your friends should come to our house for a banquet in honor of your deed." she said, before turning around and leaving. I thought I should do the same too, before getting caught by the strange man with Amelia.

"And where are you going? You need to come to that banquet." he said, before letting go of me. "I have other things to do besides stuffing my face and talking about my life, Mister Dark-and-Mysterious."

The guy fell down, while Amelia sweatdropped a few feet away from us. "Do you know who I am?!" Mister Dark-and-Mysterious said, while getting up.

"Yea…" I said, while smiling cat-like, "The guy who took my money." The guy facefault, and Amelia did a nervous laugh.

The guy stood up and said, "Well, maybe you need to refresh your memory." Then, he took off his mask and face to reveal… Zelgadis! The guy I met while on the road here.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE FREAKY GOLEM GUY!" I yelled, (MSCK: Sorry to you all who are Zelgadis lovers.) I started to run away again, but the "rock" grabbed my shoulder and started to drag me to where the lady and her daughter went.

"Sorry, miss. But you have to attend that banquet with us." said Amelia, while following Zelgadis and me behind. I forgot about the banquet. But I didn't care; I wanted to get away from these people. And this was sorta like a dejavu without Lina and Gourry.

So, now I was going to a banquet with a justice-liking princess. And a Golem.

* * *

We made it to the mayor's house, but this time; it was freakier than the last office house I went to. I mean it was like a bigger mansion!

It was painted ocean sea blue and had about more rooms then that stupid brat, Tao's. Also outside, there were two fountains in the front of it. One fountain had a Chinese dragon with wings on its back, and the other fountain had a horned-demon with multi-legs. I guessed the fountain with the demon on. The demon was an Onii, or Japanese demon that eats kid's soul.

Amelia and Zel was amazed by the architect and beauty. As for me, I wanted to get back to my own world and stay in my house for all eternity.

We came up to the front door and opened it. Then, we realized her have to find another way in because one foot of the mansion's hallways was water. Not only that, there was water coming from the ventilation of the house, or at least that what I thought it was.

Amelia took off her boots and rolled up her pant legs. Zelgadis and I did the same thing, only I gave my shoes to the princess. Also, I think I heard Zel muttered, "I hate water." (Zelgadis: And I really do. --; /remembers he can't swim/)

Then, we started to walk down the maze of watery hallways. I was dragged by the golem and got most of the liquid on my pants. And I still felt any different about this because I wanted to get out of here.

After a half an hour or so, we made to a dining hall HUGER than the one I saw that brat, Tao, in. I still hated him for accusing me for taking the Mayor's Sword. And I didn't even do it. It was that bandit who got kill by that thing I thought I saw.

Anyway, it was just like what we saw in the halls, only a waterfall covered both of the main doorways. Amelia, Zelgadis, and I sat down at one end of the table. While the mayor and her daughter sat on the other end.

"Oh, you're here already…" said the girl I saved. "We were expecting you earil-." Them, she was cut off by her mother.

The mayor turned to us and said, "Dinner will be served in a moment. Why don't we talk about ourselves? I'm Umi, and this is my daughter, Misha."

"Well, I'm Amelia…" started the princess of some unknown country first. "And this is my friend, Zelgadis." Zel blushed for a few moments, then shook it off. "And this is my new friend… Umm, sorry. I didn't get your name, Miss." And I knew she was talking about me.

I still felt uneasy to tell anyone on this planet my names. For one thing, I didn't know if it was meddling or not. And the second thing is, my mom told me not to talk to strangers. Especially, the kind that tried to kill you in the first place.

Then, I felt a stone hand grabbed my neck. I moved my eye a little to see Zelgadis holding my neck, and moving closer to me. "Tell me your name because I want to know why you are haunting Me." he said. I didn't get it; I wasn't haunting him or anything.

Amelia puffed out her cheeks and gave Zelgadis a punch in the back. The golem turned to Amelia and yelled, "WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!!!"

The princess closed her eyes and said, "Because it is wrong to treat an innocent young woman like that." She was almost half right. I was fifteen years old and I still act like a kid. It was because I still watched Pokemon(MSCK: Don't own that.) and was afraid that all my junior high pupils might know, and laugh at me.

Since this was my immature moments, I stood up and yelled, "YEA! TELL THAT DUMB GOLEM GUY!" Amelia, Umi, and Misha sweatdropped, while Zelgadis deathglared.

"Golem!" he snarled, "I'm almost human! You little monster!"

"Monster!" I snarled back, "I'm also human! Ya stupid rock!"

For the next five minutes, Zel and I called each other names and insulted one another. We both had enough of it and grabbed both of our swords. Then, we almost got into a sword fight until I her Umi called.

"Dinner is here." She exclaimed as I turned my head to their way. Behind the daughter were five waiters, carrying five trays of food. 'Please let it be pasta.' I thought as one of the ushers came to where I was and set the silvery platter on my place. Then, he lift it up to reveal that it was… FISH!

My face turned green and I felt my stomach turned. I hated fish and who doesn't. Except for my parents who love fish. I looked at the others to see that they were eating it fine.

I nudge my plate over to Zelgadis and muttered, "Here, Zel-doggy. Have some more leftovers." By the way he was eating I thought he was some sort of beast thingy.

The golem's face turned red but stopped when he smiled sneakily. "What's the matter? Can't handle a little fish?" he said, while giggling a little. A vein popped out after he said that.

So, now I have two choices here. One, get my revenge on him; but that would lead me into being slice into two equal pieces. So, I had to go with my second option, leave.

I stood out of my chair and began walking to the door. When I heard Umi speak again.

"Why are you leaving, miss?" she said, while I turned to her. Something was odd about her. Like, she was something else besides a human…

"Well, to start," I began, "There's no food that I like. I have no money to return the favor. And you're treating me like a kid." Then, I pointed my finger at Zel. "Besides, I want to be far away from Golem guy as soon as possible."

Zelgadis looked really pissed when I said that. But Amelia held him down so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

I turned around again, hoping not to be interrupted. When I heard Misha's voice this time.

"Please stop!" she said, as I turned around again. "If you do go into the Outer Woods, you will be attack by a-." Her mother covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"Please excused us for a moment," said Umi, as she and her daughter left the room. I sighed, knowing all parents are weirdoes.

I turned around to the way I was going out. I really needed to stay away from the villages for a while if I get in these kinds of situations. Of course, Amelia said something I shall never forget.

"You tease Mister Zelgadis about why he looks like a monster?! He isn't a freak or someone you can make fun of! What if you were a chirmera and look like an outsider to all you know?!"

I smirked, knowing the answer to that question. "Then, I would be happy." I left the room, without any interrupts after that. And while walking down the hallways, I began thinking about this weird world.

First, I got teased by that stupid Xelloss guy. Then, I got dragged by a short-tempered sorceress and dumb swordsman. Now, I got into a fight with a stupid golem and crazy justice girl.

'This world is too weird for me.' I thought, as I went through the entrance my new group came out of. And the more I thought about this crazy world, the more I wanted to go home. But I knew later the time will come for my destiny.

(Short Cartoon: More Unwanted House Guests.)

Zelgadis: Hello, I'm Zelgadis. The all lovable Chirmera of the Slayers and today's guest.

Amelia: And I'm Amelia, Mister Zelgadis's assistant! /Waves, then cuddles with Zelgadis/

Zelgadis: O.O;;; /Blushes bright red/

Amelia: Well, we're here in this chapter, Oh Anonymous Reviewer that we don't know the name of. And also, MSCK will not be writing for I think two weeks because… ;

/A scene where MSCK is holding Yugi and is being chased by an anger Tea. With Xelloss, Lina, Gourry, Joey, and Tristan watching from the background/

Tea: COME BACK HERE!!! /Throws a shoe at MSCK/

MSCK: NO WAY! /Accidentally drops Yugi, and is still running around like a idiot/

Lina, Gourry, Joey, and Tristan: That was weird. /Question marks appeared on their heads/

Xelloss: =.=

/Back to Amelia and Zelgadis/

Amelia: Oh yea… /Picks up another review/ Who's Ami-Chan?

MSCK: /Stops running/ AMI-CHAN! /Tackles Amelia and grabs review. Coughs/ Hi, Sarah! Thanks for reading the story! I hoped you like it! Anyway, you should tell me what needs to be revising since I have a B in English. ; But the good news is, you can join the short cartoon section! And you can invite your Rp characters and our friends from Neopets to it! I hoped you get here soon! And I'll work on that Fanfic with our Rp characters soon!

Amelia: Who's Sarah??? /Is confused/

Zelgadis: --; /Sighs/ Oh great, more people.

MSCK: ;;; It's not like Yoh, Manta, Anna, and Admiamaru are going to show up here and make you even.

/Suddenly, Yoh, Manta, Anna, and Admiamaru from Shaman King appear/

MSCK: O.O /Faints/

Admiamaru: What's wrong with her? /Points to MSCK/

Zelgadis: She's afraid of the undead. /Starts snickering/

Amelia: /Looks at Manta/ Wow! You're shorter than Lina!

Manta: /Is anger/ Who are you calling short?!

Joey: At times like these, it's best that we should play a game of Duel Monsters so we could not be bored. /Holds up Duel Deck/

Yoh: WOW! Can I play?!

Anna: Over my dead body! Now, give me two hundred push-ups! /Shows Scary face/

Yoh: All darn! /Starts doing two hundred push-ups/

Lina: Wow, I like her style. /Greedy look/

MSCK: Duel Monsters? /Wakes up and goes into her room/

All: /Is confused/

Amelia: Like MSCK would say, "Please Read and Review!"

__


	5. Chapter 4: A Dragon Fire Night

Manta: Since MSCK isn't here, I'll say it. /Cough cough/ MSCK-

Lina: -Does not own anything except Sam, Emma, and the Mythrill Blade, thank you.

Manta: --; That's not funny.

**_Chapter 4: A Dragon Fire Night!_**

**__**

I was walking from Water Village to another unknown town and it was about 10:00 P.M. or so. I left the town at sunset because I really needed to get back on the road. And if I knew I was going to travel a lot, I should have brought a watch along.

I yawned because it was literally past my bedtime. I sleep at 10 o'clock at night when I have school the next day. But since I was in another world, I could have stayed up for all I want. In fact, I was wondering if I ever got back home or not.

I started to get tired and turned into where the forest was. Since it was really late, I should get some Z's for the night. Besides, if any Bandits are going to stay up this late, they should watch out for the very short chick and her manly boyfriend. (Lina: GOURRY IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Gourry: I'm not. /Is confused/)

I found a clearing in the woods and started to make a camp there. I made a fire by using two sticks and rubbing them together. The bed was pretty easy because I found a lot of good leaves. But the food was pretty hard to come by, but I wasn't really that hungry.

I learned some survival skill from TV, books, and some other sources. I didn't like the woods that much, but now I was camping in them. Me, a girl who was from a really modern world, is camping where you can expect the unexpected.

I put the sword that the Earth Elder gave me next to a tree. I didn't know how I was going to use it for. It was either food or killing Bandits and Monsters. Which definitely isn't going to happen.

I lay against a rock, or at least I thought it was a rock and yawned a little bit. "Good night, sleep tight; don't let the crummy Heartless bite…" I said, before falling asleep. I wasn't worried about some Kingdom Hearts bad guys because I knew they weren't real. But this night, I had a bad nightmare.

/Dream Sequence begins/

_It began with me standing in the middle of no where at my regular age. It was snowing and it felt really chilly. I looked around and saw a little girl crying near someone. The girl look kinda like me; only her hair was shorter and black instead brown. _

_Also, the girl was crying on look like Amelia, only taller and older age. I also saw something else besides the two… Blood. Coming from the older person's stomach, no doubt. Then, I saw a guy whom looked like Zelgadis but was human and had purple hair, instead of the usual green. He came near her and said something that I couldn't hear. The little girl look at him and said, "Daddy, Mommy won't wake up."_

/Dream Sequence ends/

I woke up, dripping in cold sweat and breathing heavily. 'That was defiantly a nightmare.' I thought. It seem so real, but it was dream. Right?

My mind started to think about some other questions besides the dream I had. Who was that girl who was with the older version of Amelia and Zelgadis? Who wanted me to see that event? And also, why was the rock I'm sleeping on feel so soft?

I turned around and pulled out a stick from the fire to see what I was sleeping on. The rock looked smooth and it seemed to be gold. 'HURRAY! I'M RICH!' I thought, while smiling. Since gold was very valuable on Earth, I could sell it and make a ton of money. I wouldn't even have to go to school again! (Bad idea…)

I gave it a good kick to see if it was Pyrite or not. The good news was that it wasn't fool's gold. The bad news was the rock wasn't even a rock.

The thing moved into the clearing to reveal it was a nose. And what was connecting to the nostril was another Dragon. But one I have ever seen! This Dragon had blonde bangs, blue eyes, and a blue jewel in the middle of her forehead.

I sweatdropped and grabbed the blue-bladed sword. For someone who doesn't want to cause trouble, I always seem to find it. Especially, when it came to meeting the world's locals.

I smell something burning and looked at my leg. I saw that I was standing in the fire and it got caught on my pant leg.

"OUCH!!!" I yelled, while throwing my sword away. I use both of my hands to put the fire out on my leg. After I was done, I was about to grab the sword; only to find out I threw it at the golden dragon's nose.

There was a HUGE bump on its nose, and the sword was laying next to it. The dragon's eyes were red and it showed the really sharp teeth in its mouth. In other words, I really pissed it off.

I smiled weakly and grabbed my sword. And that's when the Dragon roared pretty loud. Then, I ran away as fast as I can. And I don't know why I ran away from these things, I just do.

I didn't notice but I realized I was running at the speed of light. Maybe even the speed of sound. I didn't know how I was doing it but it was helping me get away from that dragon thingy.

"HA! That dumb Dragon won't catch up to me now." I said, while laughing. A second later, I ran into a tree. "Ouch…"

(Joey: I know there is a song for this….

MSCK: Don't even think about it.)

I was stars buzzing around my head for a while, before I saw the dragon again. The WHOLE dragon. It had golden, dragony wings; and a pink bow on the end of its tail. It also really long, blonde hair, which made me confused because Dragons don't have hair.

"Crap," I muttered, while waiting my death. I knew this was the part where the Dragon stomps on me for being a meanie to it. But I was saved when a heard a really loud, bird call.

I looked at the sky to see something red coming towards us. It almost look like a star falling out of the sky. 'Maybe it's a meteor…' I thought, before getting up and running away.

After I got a few feet from the dragon, a tremor started and I landed on my face. I looked at the direction I was running from, to see a really big Firebird! It was almost as tall as the dragon and had wings that were made out of fire. It was also red, had really long tail feathers, and a jewel in the middle of its forehead like Sam had.

The firebird took in a deep breath and threw a stream of fire at the dragon. The dragon did the same as well. Before anyone could guess, this was a fire against fire battle.

Some of the stray sparks flew onto the trees and started to an inferno. In my state, we have forest fires where people forgot to put out their camp lights or something. Now, I'm standing in the middle of one.

I started to run, laity-split, to the nearest place away I can think of. Then, I tripped over a tree root and landed my face in a river. 'I river…' I thought, while looking at the water. I remembered passing a bridge to the other side where the dragon and firebird were at. And then, I had an idea.

I stood up and tried to find a bucket of water. My plan was to stop the wild fire by using the water from the river. The only problem was how to move it, and the fire truck wasn't invented in this world.

Suddenly, I felt a force taking over me and it made me grabbed the mayor's sword. I stick it out towards the dragon and phoenix and I saw the most amazing, yet weird, sight ever! The blade started to suck the water from the river and making it wrapped around itself. The liquid on the sword started to get bigger and bigger, until I couldn't control it.

I screamed and shot the water at the dragon and firebird. The phoenix somehow escaped, while the dragon started to "drink" the liquid. After a few moments, the dragon couldn't control it and flew off, spewing the water onto the fire.

I sighed and looked at the sword. I didn't know how it did it until later on. When I figured out what the blade really was. Right now, I wondered where the firebird went off.

I ran over to where I last saw it; to see a girl with red hair with highlights, brown rags for clothes, and a jewel in middle of her forehead.

Something told me I met this girl before, from a long time. Then, I remembered the battle at the slave camp and the teenager who was commanding it. "Sam!" I exclaimed.

Yes, Sam. The person who called me Mew Mew, didn't give me enough privacy, and call me Mew Mew. Okay, I hate her because she called me Mew Mew. Then, I had another idea.

If Sam was firebird I saw fighting the dragon, I could blackmail her and finally be on my own for the rest of the trip. I was really smart to figure out that Henry from Metabots was the Phantom Renegade and Space Medafighter X(Manta: Doesn't own that); and Miss Lulu from Mon Collie Knights was really an angel monster. I also figure out some of the internet friend's Rp plots and characters.

I took Sam back to the place I camped out and sat on a rock Then, I waited for her to wake up for my plan to work.

(Short Cartoon: Love hurts.)

Xelloss: Hello, I'm Xelloss, and welcome to this edition of Slayers Hearts. MSCK wants to thank you all for reviewing her work. Also, she likes to tell everyone that Filia was going to review this chapter. Oh well…

/Suddenly, a very pissed-off Filia comes crashing in the doorway/

Filia: YOU NAGAMONAI (Sp?)!!!!!!!!!!!!! /Tries to whack Xelloss with her mace/

Xelloss: /Dodges as usually/

/Meanwhile…/

Lina: GO FILIA!

Amelia: SHOW MISTER XELLOSS WHO'S BOSS!

Anna: /Looks at Yoh/ Get up! /Deathglares/

Yoh: /Is sleeping/ ZzZzZzZzZzZz

/Suddenly, MSCK come out/

MSCK: Sorry for being late. Hope you forgive me? I was a little late for updating this chapter. Also, I like to thank Samual Tong for reviewing. And… I want you to read a friend of mine's story called Dream, A Summoner's tale.  Her pen name is Solid-Falcon and her story is in the Kingdom Hearts section.

Zelgadis: /Thinks/ Ohhh… great. More people to torture us.

Gourry: /Thinks/ Mmmmm, Falcon.

MSCK: /Thinks/ What would happen if May, Ash, and Misty were in the same room?

/Suddenly, Ash, May, and Misty from Pokemon appear/

MSCK: 0.0; You mean I can think them up too?! /Faints and lands ontop of Filia/ 6.6

Filia: 6.6

/With Ash, May, and Misty/

Ash: Hey, where are we?

May: I don't know. /Points to Misty/ Who's she? /Is confused/

Misty: /Looks at May and Ash/ HEY! WHO'S SHE?! /Looks jealous/

Yugi: Uh oh.

Joey and Tristan: Hey! A cat fight! /Jumps up and down/

Tea: /Whacks Joey and Tristan/

Admiamaru: /Is confused/ What's a cat fight?

Manta: It's when two people fight.

Admiamaru: /Is still confused/

Zelgadis: --; /Walks over to MSCK and whacks her/

MSCK: /Wakes up/ Oh yea, and please Read and Review for our next chappy!


	6. Chapter 5: The Laughing Witch and the

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! You know that after the last 5 chapters!

**_Chapter 5: The Laughing Witch and the Dragon Lady_**

I stayed almost half the night to see if Sam woke up. I was determined to blackmail her for all the pain she caused me here. And also, I really really hated her for calling me Mew Mew! But thanks to that dragon and that dream, I fell asleep. Of coarse, I got a rude awakening from you-know-who.

"WAKE UP MEW MEW!!!" yelled an annoying voice, as I jumped up and grabbed onto a tree branch. I looked down and saw the one and only Sam; bright, bubbly, and annoying as ever. Now, I knew how my internet friends feel around me.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, as I let go of the tree branch and landed on my back. 'God of this weird world, please let this work.' I thought, as I stood up.

"I wasn't sleeping; I was just resting my eyes. It's different." I lied. I did made a pretty good combat though. "So, what about you, Sam? I'm SURE you're well rested from that battle with that weird dragon."

Sam looked surprised. Then, she bowed her head and asked, "So, you know I'm a Phoenix? Last one of my race." I nodded my head, although I was going for firebird. I heard her crying and started to feel sorry for her.

I waited for an answer like, "I can't follow you and call you Mew Mew anymore." But then, I heard giggling from the phoenix girl. In fact, she lifted her head and began laughing.

"Finally, someone else who knows my secret that is from another world." Sam said, before grabbing my hand and started to head for the road. I was confused now because this wasn't going to plan.

"Mostly everyone here knows I'm a Phoenix." explained Sam, while dragging me along. "And some of them are okay with it. But just wait 'til we get to the next town! Everyone will want to meet you and-."

My face turned blanked from what Sam explained. My plan just backfired because of the Baka no Phoenix (I put some Japanese words in it just because I was bored). 'Damn.' I thought, before I remembered.

The four people that were also here never seen Sam before. So, they wouldn't know what a phoenix is or what Sam looked like. I giggled because I had all my plans back on track.

* * *

Sam and I made it to another element town that had its houses painted purple and on top of wind mills on top of them. Sam told me this town was Wind Village. But I guessed it before she told. 

Anyway, that girl told me a lot about this region's culture and history. The division was known as the Mana state until the Bandit problem came. It was also a mining core for all the other countries in the Outer Realm of this world. Also, they made special weapons from the ore that this land was rich in. Plus, Sam told me that the town's people were given special powers.

The Phoenix girl also told me about the shops and languages. The signs that had Pentagrams on them were magic and potion shops for the sorceress and wizards. The ones for the axes or other weapons were the weapon and armory shop, for the knights and Paladins. The ones with the food on them were restaurants and the ones with the barrels on them were Taverns to stay in.

We ended the tour by stopping at another light house that looked like the one in the 2nd Golden Sun game. At the top, I saw a bright purple light pointing towards the south of here.

"Is that the Jupiter Star up there?" I asked Sam, before pointing to it. 'Jeez, that's a dumb question.' I thought, before mentally slapping myself.

Sam nodded and said, "Why do you ask?" I didn't know how to explain it to Sam. I mean, all the monsters and fantasy-like creatures are fake in the world. Right?

All my thought got a little bit out of track when something entered my ears. Something that I hoped to never hear again.

"OH-HOHOHOHOHO!" laughed someone from behind me and Sam. We both turned around and saw... How should I explain it to the public? The most obnoxious, weirdly dressed lady I have ever seen!

The woman had long, silky, black hair and blue eyes that were kinda like a snake's. She was also as tall as my dad when he was standing up. Also, she was wearing a bikini that almost covered her really big... I'm not going to say this because I'm not a pervert like some guys.

I closed my eyes and covered my ears because my mom told me never to see a almost naked woman walking the streets. I didn't want to listen to her stupid laugh either but it was really really hard.

I came up with a really good plan. I will shut that gal up by punching her. So, I moved towards where I last saw her, putting a hand out until I can feel leather or skin. Which ever came first by the way.

I put my hand on what felt like a stomach, and I moved it down to feel leather-like swimsuit. Then, I pull my arm back and punched whoever I got. The laughing stopped and when I opened my eyes, I saw the woman that was laughing like a lunatic on the ground, with her nose bleeding.

The crowd around me blinked and started to clap for my victory. "Thank you, thank you. Muchos Graius. Kids, don't try it at home." I said, while bowing. Of coarse, it didn't last.

"OH-HOHOHOHOHO! How dare you hit the Great Naga!" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see the lady I punched, standing up, and glaring at me. Boy, did she look really pissed.

"Well... You were kinda disturbing the peace, so I had the right to hit you."

The woman smiled wickedly and said, "Really?" I was kinda confused, so I answer back, "Yes! Now can you please stop laughing?!"

The woman nodded her head and said, "Sure... After I hit you back. OH-HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!" Then, she put her hands in a bow-and-arrow position and started to make an ice arrow. Then, it hit me. She was a sorceress like Lina.

"Help! Help! Help! I'm being tortured by a big-boob Lady!" I said, while running around. Sam shouted, "Used Magic, Mew Mew-chan!"

I stopped, then deathglared at Sam. "How should I use magic?! I don't know how to!" I said, before I heard ringing in my head. I turned back to the Naga-lady again and put my hands and arms in the same position hers was. "East wind that blows, have you as their source. Gather into my hands, ignite all the force!" I chanted, when a fire-like arrow appeared, getting bigger by the minute. 'I can do magic.' I thought, before yelling, "FLARE ARROW!!!"

I let go of the fire arrow and the woman let go of her ice arrow. And they started to fly for each other. Mine shallow up the lady's one and gotten a little smaller. Then, it landed near the Sorceress and exploded.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" yelled the let-great Naga, as she flew into the sky, really high. I was still confused because one, I came for a world of technology and two, how did I do magic in a world that might not be real.

'Ohhh... Great, not only will my internet friends get mad at me for not showing online for the last couple of days. But, they'll be really jealous if they found out I can do magic.' I thought, before hearing clapping again. I turned around to see the crowd cheering me and Sam running towards me. Then, she hugged me, really really tightly.

"I knew it! I knew it! You are one of her knights! I knew it and I was right!" the phoenix said, while hugging me tightly. I could have said something but I heard footsteps coming, really fast.

I looked to where I heard the footsteps to see a dust cloud. And in front of the dust cloud was a tiny figure that looked almost like Amelia... 'Holy Crap!' I thought, 'That IS Amelia!'

The sorceress princess went passed the crowd, knocked Sam to the ground, and starts to hug me, really tightly. Okay, Amelia is worst than my mom. Not only that, I was losing air.

"Oh miss, I'm glad you're safe. We saw flashing lights where me and Mister Zelgadis were staying and Zelgadis commented that the monster looked like a dragon and it was and dragon and I was so worry that you might be in it and..." she said, babbling on and on about how she saw the fight. The people around us sweatdropped and started to move away.

It wasn't long before Zelgadis ran up to our group and flopped onto the ground. By my point of perspective, he looked exhausted from chasing after Amelia. Sam was right next to him, KOed by the princess.

'How fast was Amelia running?' I thought, as Zel got up from the ground. He looked at me, then Amelia, and then Sam lying on the ground.

"Excuse me, Amelia..." he said, before poking her, "Are you sure she isn't a bad guy." I was thinking he asked that because of Stupid Phoenix girl.

Amelia let go of me and said, "Of coarse she isn't a bad guy! A bad guy would hurt someone for their own sake!" Now, I was thinking that the princess was a total justice freak who was clumsy and dumb.

"Then, why is there a girl knocked out, on the ground, next to both of you." He said, before pointing to Sam, who was now awake and confused.

Amelia blushed with embarrassment and picked her up. Then, she started to say apologizes and stuff to Phoenix Girl. As for Sam, she was still confused. And I didn't blame her. Sam was one of those dumb blonde-types, except her hair is red with yellow streaks, not all blonde.

Anyway, Zelgadis was glaring at me and Amelia was still apologizing. 'At least things can't get any worst?' I thought, before hearing an explosion.

Suddenly, the blonde knight came flying out of no where and landed near us, on his face. He looked battered, beaten up, and who knows what else. And, on cue, came Lina Inverse, Most Irritated Person on this world.

"GOURRY! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU FOR THAT!!!!!!!" she yelled, as veins popped out. My eyes widened as I looked towards Zel, who said, "He just called her a kid..." That's wasn't why my eyes widened, I widened them because I'm was still a criminal to them!(Remember Chapter 1 when Emma had the bounty on stealing the Mayor's Sword and Lina finding out about it...)

I rushed behind Sam and hid behind her. It seemed like they knew each other by looks, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia.... Sounded familiar to me if anyone asked me.

My plan of hiding didn't work, because the stupid swordsman went up to me and said, "Have I seen you before?" 'Doom...' I thought.

"No, I one of those familiar faces, Gourry." I said, before realizing the mistake I made. Sam looked at me and said, "Wow! You know Gourry! Cooool!" I was so glad that Stupid Sam had my back on this.

"Hey! How do you know him?" Lina asked, before looking at us, suspiciously. I had a feeling I was busted.

"Well, I uhhh..." I said, before the short-tempered sorceress grabbed my arm and pulled me out. Lina turned pale, and Amelia and Zel blinked in confusion. It was a few minutes of silence 'til Gourry said, "Hey, you're the girl we met in Earth Village!"

"Miss, what's is going on?" the princess said, while looking at me. I was frozen, unmovable, and mostly dead.

"Miss Emma, I presumed..." said a male's voice from my mind. I looked around to see no one, so I thought I was going crazy. And... It felt like time was standing still. "If I were you, I would run away from them before they find out your secret..."

I blinked before saying, "What are talking about?" "Oh, please. You're wearing the clothes you wore on Earth. Obviously, a mere child can tell you're from another world!" I blinked, while thinking, 'He knows.' "My lord would like to speak to you... If he could find where you are right now." he said, while hearing laughter. "Who are you?" I asked, while feeling the rage to pummeled him. "Oh, Emma Emma Emma... You'll find out soon." Then, a maniac laughter ended the conversation.

I cam back to reality staring into Amelia's face. She looked really anger, like I did something bad to her. "What?" I asked, before looking into the anger faces of Gourry, Lina, and Zelgadis.

"Who are you and why did you steal a sword?!!!!" she yelled, causing a commotion. :The others came up and Lina said, "Yea, who are you?" Then, Gourry, "We met so many times, we deserve to know." Then, Zel, "So, tell us your name and your purpose..."

I stood there, thinking for a moment. There are some fights you can win and some you can lose, and this is one of the losing ones.

"/Sighs/ I'm Emma..." I said, before Sam butted in. "But I called her Mew Mew." She said, before I punched her in the face.

The gang looked at me and sweatdropped. "And that's Sam..." I muttered, before kicking her now lifeless body.

"Wow, Emma... That's original..." said Amelia, who looked at me with a worried face. I growled before yelling, "OH YEA! Well, it mean Evil Mutated-Menace Abomination!"

Now, everyone around me was worried. Okay, my name meant whole or universe in German, but they didn't know that. I wanted them to leave me alone because that's how I like it. I didn't feel so good near immature crowds at my school.

"Really?" said Sam, who was now up, with a bandage on her nose. "I thought the two M's meant Mew Mew." (And thus, that's where the nickname came from for people who wanted to know) BAM! I hit Sam in the face again and she fell onto the ground.

"Well, since you know our names, I guess there's no introduction. And we'll forgive you for stealing that sword again." said Lina, who was holding her hand out. I looked at her and thought, 'Two reasons not to go with her. 1. A cheapskate. 2. She stills thinks I stole that dumb sword. I didn't even wanted it.' Suddenly, my train of thoughts were interrupted by clapping.

"So, you DO have a name, Miss Emma." Said a very familiar voice. "I quite say, back at Earth Village, I thought you were a nobody. But after speaking with my master, You ARE somebody."

Lina and the others, including me, looked around. Sam got up and pointed to a figure on one of the roofs. He was sitting on the rooftops, carrying a staff and had kinda short, purple hair. Suddenly, it all clicked into my mind as I yelled, "OH MY GOD! It's you!"

"Xelloss!" answered everyone else, as I facefaulted. "That's his name." I muttered, before standing up. A million questions came into my mind to what this guy is. Like, what was this guy and how did he find me after being away for a couple of days?

"Easy!" said a voice behind me, "I just followed Lina and I knew I would run into you!" I turned around to see Xelloss, playing with me hair. I didn't know how he got here and I was so surprised, I jumped into Sam's arms, and we both fell down.

"Ow..." we both said, before looking at the Priest guy. Right now, I really wanted to hurt him because of his stupid smile. But right now, I'll wait.

"Xelloss! Why are you here?!" said Lina, who was looking really pissed off. Her fellow travelers, except for Gourry, were also glaring at him. Thus, leading me to the conclusion they met him before.

All he did was raised one index finger to his lip and said, "That is... A secret." All of us near him groaned, and Sam and I stood up. "He always says that." whispered Amelia, who was right next to me.

"Okay, anything else I should know?" I whispered back, before looking at Lina trying to claw at Xelloss, while Gourry tried to hold here back. "Yea," the princess began, "He's a Mazoku Priest and General for Beastmaster Zelas, a dark lord. Not only that, he killed the whole golden dragon race with one finger. And I heard a rumor he 'might' be doing it with a friend of ours..."

'Oooo... A nighttime party for time.' the sick side of my mind said, before I muttered, "Shut up." I was still getting used to the term of what a male and a female do in the bed.

It wasn't before long the ground started to shake. I looked around and saw another dust cloud heading towards us, but this time; it was a blonde female. 'What the...' I thought before hearing her battle cry.

"XEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled, before stopping a few inches from the priest's back. The woman had blonde hair, determined blue eyes and was wearing a pink dress and white cape. She also wore two big golden earrings that looked like Christmas ornaments and a pointy white hat. And her weapon of choice she was holding, an iron mace.

Everyone seem to know her, but me, she looked like someone from dream or memory. There was another awkward silence before Xelloss broke it.

"Why, hello Filia." He said, while twitching a little bit, "What are you doing on this side of th-." "Don't you dare talk to me! Nagamonai!" interrupted the now angry woman, "You trick me the other night and now I'm the laughing stalk of the Golden Dragon community!"

Everyone blinked except for Xelloss and the woman dubbed Filia. Lina looked at her and said, "So, it is true."

"Yes! It is! And thanks to him, I'm now pregnant and I'm going to have a Mazoku/Dragon Child! I thought going on vacation will relieve me of the stress but now the Nagamonai had to be here! Not only that! I was attack by a girl wearing weird clothes!"

I blinked and said, "Who are you? Why are you yelling? Why do you think my clothes are weird?" That's when Sam grabbed me and pulled me away from the group.

"Mew Mew, do you know who she is?" asked Sam, before I shook my head. She facfaulted and stood back up. "That's Filia! An ex-priestess for the Fire Dragon King Shrine and a golden dragon. I heard she quit because her own race killed a bunch of Ancient Dragons..."

"Okay... So, if Filia is a dragon, why does she look human?" I asked, while looking at her. Sam was about to answer it, before someone scream out, "NAGAMONAI!!!!!!!!"

The phoenix and I turned around to see Filia, trying to swing her mace at Xelloss, but accidentally hitting Gourry and a few other passerbyers.

Xelloss was sitting on a rooftop, smirking even bigger. "Come on, Filia..." he mocked, "I thought you would have done better with the practicing you did with the dummies!"

"THAT WAS A SECRET!" Filia yelled, as a golden, dragon tail with a pretty pink bow popped out. 'Nice bow,' I thought before realizing something. 'OH CRAP! That's the same Dragon that tried to clobbered me last night!'

I turned pale, moved my body away from the group, and then started to sprint as fast as I can. If Filia can remember what I was wearing, then she can remember then she could remember what I look like. I think Lina looked at me and called out, "HEY! Where are you going?!!!"

I looked back at Lina and yelled back, "I have an appointment with someone here! And you are slowing me down!" I still ran from them and never look back. I really wanted to go home now due to the weirdness level here.

Dragons, Sorceresses, Chimeras, Princesses, Swordsmen, Golems, Dragons, and Mazokus, this now sounded like a fairy tale to me now. 'Hey, what did the Xelloss in my dream mean about being one of her knights?' I thought, while running. But that was another question for another time.

* * *

Hi, This is MSCK! I quit the short cartoons because of the rule for script mode but I'm still going to answer your questions and reviews! 

This week, I like to thank Only Manga, A.K.A Squirt for reviewing. Sorry, about not updating quick because I had other stuff to do. Heh heh heh...

Sam-Ola, I'm Sam, MSCK's muse, Rp character, and original character!

Yea, I use her... A lot. Also, Samual Tong, thanks for reviewing but if you want to know who the blood-covered woman and the child is, you have to figure it out on your own!

Sam-Well, that wraps it... So-

Both-Please read and review!!!!


	7. Chapter 6 A wierd prophecy

You know this; I do not own anything except Sam and me.

**_Chapter 6: A weird prophecy_**

I went into an alley because the weird people that seem to popped out of this place might have been following me and an alleyway is a prefect escape from weirdoes. 'Why am I interesting here?' I thought to myself, before sitting down. So far, Sam and Xelloss are interested in me for some reason. But I didn't know what to expect of the others though Lina still wants that money from that bounty. The list here kept on growing and growing, in fact; one more was about to go on it.

"Hey, you!" said a voice, more stern and mean. I turned my head to see a group of guard blocking my out of the alleyway. They wore purple armor and didn't have helmets like the ones in Earth Village. "Is your name Emma?" The front one asked, me presuming to be the head guard.

"Yes…" I said, in a predictable voice. Xelloss, Sam, and the Elder of Earth Village knew my name was Emma. I suspected some people knew me around here.

The head guard took out a scroll and read it aloud, "Emma, you have been summoned to the Mayor of Wind Village If you don't come with us, we'll be force to drag you to him. Any questions?"

"Yea… Will you be dragging me by the feet or by the arms?" I asked, looking very predictable. I knew I wasn't going to come with them. Heck, I could find the Mayor's house myself because it was the biggest one in the village.

All the guards blinked, went into a huddle and talk for some time. When they emerge, one of them said, "Arms… Why?"

I stick out my arms, before saying, "Well then drag me…" A second after I said that, the guards planted their faces on the ground.

"But you got dragged against your will by those other people." A guard commented, while I looked at my hand. "Why not us?" I smirked and then explained it to them.

"Because, I got my spirit half broken. So, I don't care if I get dragged or not, because I know it's going to be very important and it might have to do with saving the community from disaster and stuff… So, are you going to drag me or not?"

The guards went into a huddle again and talk about. A minute later, they emerged again and said, "Okay… But you have to act like you are being dragged against your own will. We don't want to upset our boss…"

"Deal." I said, before two of the guards grabbed both of my arms and started to drag me through the streets. People were now looking at me like I have been arrested. Luckily, I was going to put on an act.

"Help, I'm being dragged by idiots. Please save me from this terror. Oh it was the man with the purple hat." I said, unconvincing to the people, before I heard, "You're not doing it right. You have to sound like you don't want to be drag."

"Hey, you didn't tell me what to do…" I said, being dragged to where I was going to learn something.

* * *

After an hour, and a few complaints, later, we made it to an ancient Japanese-looking house that I thought had to be the mayor's. We went inside and down a long hallway, where there were hieroglyphics, talking about this world's history. I think that it said two majors groups were worshiped by humans, one looking like a three-headed dragon and another looking like a giant crab. It also said that two major groups fought over four worlds made by some golden goddess.

As we got deeper, I saw a lot of pictures of its history. A picture of three races that were connected in a circle, one an angel, another; a demon, and lastly; a dragon. Another picture that showed a dragon being turned into a giant eyeball by some magic. But the picture that got me interested was the same golden goddess fighting a dark being with a heart-shape cut in the middle of its body. The being reminded me of the Darkside that Sora face in the Kingdom Hearts game.

We came in front of a large door, with patterns on it and nice-looking handles. The guards opened them to reveal another room, blue and really big. It also had some glittery stuff all in it. In the middle of the room was a long table and the back of the table was a man, almost 20 years old.

The man had short, black hair; yellow, mean eyes; and was wearing black shirt and pants, with a white cape and had black shoulder pads on his body. The shirt and pants were decorated in gold patterns. He finished his drink and looked at the guards.

"Did you find her?" the man asked; his voice almost liked a melody. I was blushing at the time, before noticing that I was about to be thrown to the ground. When the guards threw me, I landed on my face and said, "Ow…"

The man got out of his chair and started to walk over to me. I stood frozen, because the room was really dark and really cold. When he got to me, he put a hand on my face and looked at me with Cat-silted eyes. 'I'm dead.' I thought, before turning really pale.

I got a good look at his fine-built figure, before he picked me up and put me in a chair. Then, he signaled the guards to leave the room and they did. Before he went back to his chair, he took the Earth Village Mayor's sword and patted my head, like an adult would do to a child.

When he got seated, he looked at me, his eyes soften a little. "Sorry if the guards were dragging you here. I knew they wouldn't do a good job of persuading you to come here…" he said, looking at his empty glass. I gulped and kept quiet, because I had a bad feeling about the guy.

"Of course, I told them they should keep a tough act or else they'll be fire by tomorrow. Good help is hard to find these days." He rambled on, as I stayed quiet, "Most people here are poor because we have no king. No king, no rules. No rules, no peace. Do you get me?" I nodded.

"Good, because I'm going to tell you something very important about the blade you have…" he said. I just sat there, as I thought, 'I'm doom.'

"Long ago, all the worlds were connected and a warm light covered them. The people all love the light, and at length, they begun to fight for it. That's when Darkness was born in their hearts...

"The darkness swallowed many hearts and much light, and before long, it had spread far, and the worlds started to disappear into Darkness. However, inside the hearts of children, there was a still a small spark of light. And gathering them, they remade the world and many others back to there original state… But there was a catch, the worlds weren't connected and there was still some chaos created by the people with darkness."

(If you recognize this, I got it from the KH Manga… And the Kingdom Hearts game… Please don't sue.)

I kinda nodded at this, as the guy took his glass and gave it to a maid. Then, he looked at me with those eyes again. "And this was before the War…"

I blinked at this and tilted my head. "What are you talking about?" I asked him, as he took out the sword now.

"The War of the Gods," he said, before telling it, "Long ago, there was total darkness… No worlds, no people, nothing. Except for the gods who created the worlds, and one of them was the Lord of Nightmares. She was the one who created the four worlds and the three forces to control them: Light, Darkness, and Neutral. And as for some information, she was for Chaos and Destruction that the darkness represents… And this gave the idea for the other gods to create other worlds… All except for one other god. He liked the total darkness and decided to stand up against his own blood. Too bad with all the gods combine and the help of a new god, the oblivion was banished and the god was sealed away… Until he found other ways to spread his darkness…"

I tilted my head as I was in confusion. "….. Spread his darkness, what are you talking about? If the god was sealed, would he be powerless to do anything?" I asked, as I tried to find a way out of the room.

That's when he chuckled again, which turned into a maniac's laughter. "Don't you get it! He spread his evil through power! When the Atlantians discovered the Oricalchos (Sp?), or fossilized mana, mako, Lifestream, whatever you called it, that's when they started to advance too fast and his evil spread. And that's when he created the beast you know as the… Heartless…"

That's when I couldn't believe it. He was talking about stuff from different animes/games I saw, played, or read on the internet. How could he have known if this world didn't have any electricity…? And that's when I somehow recognize his voice.

I stood out of my chair and asked, "Are you that guy who sent me that message earlier…?" He watched me as he chuckled again.

"Why yes… I'm Tokau… And my master is… the golden goddess." He said, as my jaw dropped opened. This meant he was a Mazoku, and this meant I had more problems now, and not only that; he had my only weapon to defeat myself!

I decided to use my fists to put this guy out, but before I did, the same maid walked in and said, "Sir, the guests have arrived…"

"Ahh, yes… The sorceress, the swordsman, the princess, the chimera, the phoenix, and the dragon… You may let them in…" he said, as he raised his hand, and the maid was off. I growled and jumped onto the table. Then, I ran towards him, hoping to give him a kick. But before I pounced on him, a mysterious force stopped me and made me float a few inches from him.

"Heh… You think I'm like them… But I'm only half… BOMB DI WIND!" he called out, as a wind force made me go across the table and landed where I was sitting. "I suspect not to run away or torment me in front of my guests… I have your only weapon, Black Mage, and it's a dangerous world out there…"

I growled at what he said, even the "Black Mage" part, even though I wasn't a Black Mage. But before I could even do something, I heard footsteps… And some familiar voices.

"GOURRY! EAT MY DUST!"

"NO WAY! YOU EAT MINE AND MY LEFTOVERS!"

"MISS LINA! MISTER GOURRY! WAIT UP!"

"YEA! WAIT UP!"

"NAMAGOMI!"

"NAW! NAW!"

"…… Freaks…"

That's when the door burst opened, and the familiar group that I was in ran over me. First, it was Gourry and Lina that stepped on my body. Then, Amelia stepped on my head. Then, Sam ignored my body. After that, Xelloss floated above me, as Filia came rushing in, waving her mace. And lastly, Zelgadis came in, giving me one of those hard-rock back massages.

I stood up from my crushing defeat literally, and I saw Lina and Gourry taking food really fast; Amelia and Sam eating like ladies; Filia still trying to get Xelloss, who was winning; and Zeldy drinking a cup of something.

The leader of the group looked at me and said, "Hey… I thought you're an outlaw. What the heck are you doing here?"

I growled and said, "I am an outlaw! I mean… I'm not an outlaw! In fact, I was leaving. Good day!" But before I walked out the door, silver flashed before my eyes and a knife landed on the door. I looked back at Tokau and saw him sitting there, smirking really big.

I gave him an expressionless look that said, "If that's the best you got, then I can get out of here fine…"

And as if he read my mind, he chuckled. "What do you mean…? I missed." That's when I turned very pale and fainted.

* * *

When I felt like I was fine, I woke up in a strange room. Actually it was one of those nice hotel rooms, except with no TV or Frig. The room was white with red roses on the walls, the bed was like my mom and dad's, and there was no night stand. The blanket on the bed was blue, with black-colored dragons on it.

I smiled because I liked dragons. I mean, sure they had a bad rap about the raids and stuff. But, I mean, they could fly and breathe fire. And that's what I wanted to… Not to breathe fire. I wanted to fly without being on an airplane.

I heard the door opened, to see the princess carrying a tray of food and milk. "Oh… You're awake. I thought you needed something and I got you the food that was left… Is that okay?" she asked, but before I can answered, my stomach growled in respond.

"…. I guess that's a yes…" I answered, as the justice warrior set down her the tray and I started to eat very quickly. The food was great and I didn't care what it tasted like, I was starving to death. As I continued to chomp down, I looked at Amelia, who was smiling like a mother.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her as she snapped back into reality. "Oh. Well…. It seemed familiar and… And… You were very hungry… Like Starving."

I nodded and then I tried to quickly change to something else. "So, Lina and Gourry look really close… Like couples… And you seemed close to Zelgadis as Xelloss does to Filia." I said, as she looked at me with a confused look.

"Oh, I mean… Zelgadis and I aren't that close… I mean he's… Well… Okay, I kinda like him, but I don't know if he would like me back… He's sort of… Suspicious." She explained, while I sighed. I knew she was too scared to ask him, so I decided to do the unthinking.

"Well, Princess of Justice, I bet if you don't give him a kiss, I might turn him into a toad." I lied, not knowing how to turn someone with rocky features into a toad. Luckily, Amelia bought it.

"Wha… What! If you turn Mister Zelgadis into a toad! I'll… I'll… I'll kiss him! Maybe before you turn him into a toad!"

I smiled, knowing my plan somehow work. "That's the spirit… Now, go kiss your true love!" I shouted, before pointing out the door. But what was out the door was… (Dun Dun DUNN!) The one and only Lina F.C. Inverse. (I'll give you 3 chances to figure out what F.C. Stand for…)

The ever-popular Sorceress looked at me and muttered, "…. Freak." Then, she turned to Amelia and turned excited. "Guess what! Not only have we got to eaten the best food ever, but we are all invited to the Fire Palace in Fire City! … Except for Filia, because she was afraid Xelloss might follow her…"

Amelia looked at Lina and yelled, "WHAT! Are you sure? I heard no one can get into the Fire City, much less the Fire palace!" The Sorceress smirked and started to explain.

"It's real easy. I and Gourry were given a chance to get someone from the mayor here! I said I can have it, and he gave me a piece of paper. When I read over it, it said that I and my party were invited to the Fire Palace! Isn't it great!"

"Yes! It is, Miss Lina!" said Amelia, having tears in her eyes. "Not only will we have a chance to see the Fire Palace, I will also make a treaty with this Country! Ever since my daddy got that message about a region with troubles, he decided to help their troubles! And I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunn, will delivery the message to him!"

That's when I got out of bed and yelled, "TREATY! The bandits want war! And some people were expecting soldiers to save them!" I think I said too much because Lina and Amelia were looking at me weirdly.

"…. Right, Amelia… And weird person… Hey! I almost forgot! I found this place where they make Dragon's Cuisine… I'm going to eat there if they aren't out of meat and have to cook it…" said Lina, as she walked out of the room. Amelia followed after that, but she looked at me for a second or so.

"See ya later… Emma…" she said, before walking out of the room. I blinked because I had thought she only called people with "Mr." or "Miss". I sighed and landed on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as I closed my eyes.

A picture started to come to me in my abyss of dreams. It was that browned, spiked haired boy with blue eyes. Then, it slowly started to change.

The picture that came to me now was another person, this time, a lot older than the boy or me. He was a 20's or 30's man, with blonde hair, yellow eyes, and he was wearing white robes. He was looking me with, smiling a little bit.

Then, the dream got intense as the man started to feel pain. Or at least, that what I thought when he was crouching down. Then, golden wings spread out of his back and he started to grow claws. That's when he turned himself into a dragon. But not just any dragon, a golden dragon like Filia. Then, he started to fly off, as I quickly woke up.

'…. This is your path, Emma…' said someone from inside my mind. 'Now… Find the Claire Bible and you'll find him.' I looked up and around to see no one in the room. That's when I said to myself.

"Yea…. I'll come… But first, I got to get out of this place…"

* * *

Me-….. FINALLY! Even after lack of reviews, this is still coming along great! I hope I'll get some reviews this time… And sorry for making this chapter crappy…

Sam- /Holds up a sign that says, "Now please Read and Review"/


	8. Chapter 7: Escape and a Raid

I don't own anything, except Emma, Sam, and the Mythrill Blade… Also, note that I'm using other reference from Anime/games because this is kinda… Never mind, I'll get on with it.

**_Chapter 7: Escape and a Raid?_**

Okay, as far as you know, I was transported to another world, met the craziest people, almost got toasted by a dragon, and was almost got a knife in me by some cute; but really freaky, guy. And now what was I going to do about this is escape from the place by using the old method. And what I mean by the old method is using bed sheets to escape the mansion.

Once I had enough bed sheets to climb down, I looked outside to see if the coast was clear. It was, but I shook my head because it was raining. And who would want to escape with wet hair?

Anyway, I jumped out the window, grabbed the sheets, and I started to jumped down like a Mountain Climber would do when he was done with a mountain. Well, might have hit a snagged in my plan. In fact, the sheets came untied and I landed on my butt a few feet above the ground.

"Owies…." I said, in a very low voice so no one could hear. If you want to make an escape, you have to be silent as a…. Mouse. I got up and started to walked away, before I heard someone behind me.

"HI MEW MEW-CHAN!" yelled Sam's voice, as I turned around to look at her. I was so angry that I gave her "I-am-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-be-a-good-idiot-and-be-quiet" look. But right now, I'll be quiet.

She walked up to me, having an umbrella above her and wearing some new clothes now. Her clothes consisted of brown, flared pants; a purple cape; some leather boots; and a blue shirt that had a flame insignia in the middle of it. I think the flame meant that she belong to a clan or guild, like most people in the medieval world.

The phoenix handed me an umbrella and said, "You shouldn't be out here, Mew Mew…. I heard there might be a raid going to happen anytime soon." I stood quiet, not wanting to answer that question. But I think she knew the answer anyway.

"Oh… I see…" Sam said, before taking a step back. "That means you need something to protect you in case the raid comes." Then, she pulled out my temporary sword and smirked.

I blinked before quickly grabbing it and putting the sword around my belt. "And now you're going to tell me where to find the Claire Bible thingy…" I said, before she nodded like an idiot.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked, as I rolled my eyes in response. "Just tell me where the freaky Claire Bible book thingy is…" I demanded, as I sighed. This was going to be a long explanation.

"Well… From what I heard, the Claire Bible is going to be auction in a bandit town called Racketeer Town. That town was created after the bandits started to loot this region and it's know for the crooks, bandits, rogues, thieves, and other low lives that come here to steal…. You might want to bring help along… But I know it's somewhere near the road to Fire Village"

I sighed and said, "Now, you're going to tell me about the Claire Bible…" For a girl with phoenix powers and magic, she sure was predictable.

"Okay… Since you asked… The Claire Bible is a book that has unlimited knowledge to this entire world, all worlds, and even the universe. In fact, it contains every spell, potion, and cures ever to be known…. But it is also the key to the past. And that's the thing I'm trying to unlock…"

"The past?" I asked, blinking a little bit. Sam nodded and started to explain again.

"The past to all pasts…. The reasons for what happen 5,000 years ago… When my race was destroyed…" she said, looking like she was about to cry. I sighed and started to pat her like a big sibling would do for a little one.

She choked and started to explain again. "But it might hold secrets to your past as well…" she said, "I think the Water Lord was around 10,000 years…."

I blinked at Sam, kind of confused by what the phoenix meant by my past. I knew who I was… I think. I mean, I was at that time and age to wonder about my life.

"Okay, Sam…" I said, before giving her a straight face, "I really need to go now…" I turned to leave, but Sam grabbed my hand and gave something to me. I looked to see what was giving to me and saw Sam's umbrella. I gave her a weird look.

"A promise… To see if you can return it to me someday…" she said, before taking out a handkerchief and she was almost in tears. I sighed and I said something to her.

"I'll return it… I promise…" Then, I turned around and started to run out of the property and town, wondering if I can return or not.

(I can't believe I made that a little bit Shoujo-ai… /Bows/ Please don't sue.)

* * *

I was in the forest, on the way to Racketeer town, which was somewhere near the road. I was also looking for something out of place, a dirt road, a rock in the middle of nowhere, anything that was out of place. This is because I think the bandits might have someway to know where the town was instead of using a map or something.

That's when I heard a set of footsteps. I looked around to see where they were coming from and I couldn't, because the rain was making some noise.

The footsteps sounded like they were coming from behind me. I turned around to see an army of zombies that were coming from the Fire Village. This was not the thing I wanted to fight because I hate Zombies!

I sighed and said, "That must be the raid party that Sam was talking about…" Then, I took out my sword and pointed towards them, knowing that they'll fight me if I wanted to or not. I smirked and thought, 'Bring it on…'

The undead saw me and started to charge at me. That's when I charged at them and started to use some sword moves I have seen in Asian fighting movies. So far, it was going to well… Except for the part about when I slashed at one, two more take its place.

After several minutes of fighting, I was tired and beat. No matter how many I killed, they always keep coming back. I growled as they started to come at me.

"Don't you dare come close to me!" I yelled, as I put my sword up to scare them off. That didn't work, so I thought I was doom… Until something happen that was amazing.

A flash of lightning came down and the sword sucked it up. As it did, the sword turned yellow and sparks came out of it.

"What the…?" I asked myself, before looking at the Zombies. I snarled and yelled, "DIE!" Then, I swung my sword at ground. The earth in front of me exploded and started to head towards the Zombies, which got destroyed by the blast.

My knees fell to the ground, as I started to breathe heavily. Whatever I did, it reminded me of the time I defeated Filia using the water like that. And then, I got an idea… What if the sword I was holding was the legendary Mythrill Blade. And I had it under Lina's nose all the time. 'No! That stupid brat Tao said it was the Mayor's sword! They can't be the same… Can it?' I thought, but my thoughts were interrupted by another noise.

I looked to see someone in the bushes and I got up. Then, I ran towards the bushes, put my hands in them, and started to grabbed whoever was making that. I got something and pulled it out of the bushes to see what it was.

It was a old, short guy with a gray beard and hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing robes like he was a magician or something. And I think he didn't like me because he was giving me the evil eye.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" he yelled, as he was trying to get out of my grip. But I really had a pretty good grip on him, so he really couldn't escape.

"What I'm doing! What I'M doing? Look mister, old man! I have been through a lot over the past days. First, I was in a battle. Then, I was framed because some twerp though I stole his old man's sword! Next, I got into a fight with a really scary dragon! After that, I was almost, and I mean ALMOST frozen by a crazy lady. And Finally, I was BEING TOUCHED BY ZOMBIES! **AND NOW I AM GOING TO MISS THAT AUCTION IN****_RACKETEER_****_TOWN_****_!" _**I yelled at him, while shaking the old windbag at the same time.

He got irritated by this, but he had a calm face and said, "You're not going to miss it. It's going to be in the next 3 hours and Racketeer Town is about 0.4 miles South East of here." I smirked at this and said, "Really, thanks…"

"You won't be thanking me just yet… I was sent to find you and give you a message…." He said, while still smirking big. My eyes widened at this as I asked, "What's the message…?"

"Have a very loooooooong nap." He said, and just like that, a sharp pain pierce through my shoulder. I let go of the man, fell to my knees and grabbed my shoulder. And as soon as I did that, the old guy started to laugh.

"The arrow that was shot at you had irrkare poison in it. Irrkare poison numbs the body and in about 3 hours, you'll die… And also in those 3 hours, I'm going to get the Claire Bible and finally, create my ultimate chirmera!" he monologue, and just like that he left. And that old freak was laughing like happy kid.

I growled as I tried to move, but I couldn't feel my arms or legs, or any part of my body. 'Damn… This is it, Emma… Not only aren't you going to get home, but you are going to die either from the rain or the arrow lodged in your arm.' I thought, before closing my eyes. I really really felt tired and wanted to go to sleep right now.

That's when I heard a roar and instantly woke up. I tried to look around, but thanks to the poison, I can't feel my neck either. Then, a figure with wings landed and started to walk towards me. I kind of thought he might be an angel or something, but I took no chances.

"Stand back…" I said, feeling that my throat was getting sore. The figure sighed and continued to move towards me.

I growled and yelled for my defense, "STAND BACK! I'm warning you!" And just like that, the figure ran up to me and I blacked out.

* * *

Me-Dun Dun Duuuun! Finally I updated again! Thanks for Gerao-A for reviewing and saying this Fic is getting really cool! Also, I like to congratulate them for finishing their story, Sylvia.

Sam-Anything else…?

Me-Nope, that's it… /Starts thinking of next chapter/

Sam- O.o … Okay, please read and review.


	9. Chapter 8: A Crazy day

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I own nothing except Emma, Sam, and the Mythrill Blade.

**_Chapter 8: One Crazy Day_**

Okay, a summary at what happen so far ever since I left Wind Village. First, I was attacked by Zombies. Then, an old man appeared and tried to kill me with an arrow. After that, I fell unconscious when someone grabbed me. Where was I now….? I didn't know I was still black out.

Anyway, I was waking up at this time to see it was still daylight, or at least another day or so. I sighed and thought, 'Great… I was knocked out for a long time… I'm going to get that old man when I find him.' I sighed again and started to look around at where I was.

I was in a forest clearing, but the difference between this clearing and the clearing that I made was that it was a campsite. There was a spot where the fire was, with Sam's umbrella over it. I was glad that the dumb canopy wasn't burnt. There was also a bag with some plants, herbs, and medication; some meat; and my sword, which was far away from where I was.

Something told me that whoever made this was the same person who caught me when I was about to fall a little while ago… Or a long time ago. I still remember I didn't have a watch. So, I wouldn't tell what time or day it was.

Anyway, I was about to get up when I heard some footsteps. 'Eep!' I thought, as I went under the covers of my bed. 'Hey… What if I sneak out when this guy doesn't see me?' I thought, before peeking out from my sheet.

I saw a guy with blonde, almost wild hair, and he was wearing a white robe. I didn't see his eyes because his back was turned. But for me, this was a good sign.

I smiled and started to crawl away, with the bed sheet on. This reminded me of myself when I was a child and I was using the blanket as a cover up for sneak attacks. There is one bad part about being under the covers… You can't see anything.

I ran into something and stopped. I lifted off the covers and looked up to see the same golden-haired guy looking at me, with golden eyes. For some reason, he felt familiar… Like I saw him somewhere before.

There was something else I notice about his eyes; they had cat-silted pupils, just like an animal's. 'Oh crap…' I thought, 'This guy isn't human.'

I coward and said, "DON'T HURT ME! I GOT SHOOT IN THE SHOULDER WITH AN ARROW AND IF YOU HURT ME, IT WILL BE A SIN!" Okay, maybe that was a bad thing to say, but I was desperately. Anyway, I covered my head with my hands for back-up on defense.

Suddenly as I thought I was going to get hit, I felt my cover being taken off. I blinked twice, and then I looked up to see the guy putting it back on. He looked down back at me and said, "I know… But how can you say that when you have enough energy to yell and crawl away."

I turned pale for a moment. Then, I stood up and yelled, "DON'T BE SACASTIC! I have enough troubles already!" Then, I looked up to see where I was. "Is this south-east of the road?"

The guy blinked at me, sighed, close his eyes, and said, "This is east of the road, and if you are looking for Racketeer Town, I advice you to stay away unless you want any more trouble."

I looked back at the guy, and sighed. "I'm not going to Racketeer Town to find trouble. I'm going to Racketeer Town to look for the Claire Bible." Maybe I shouldn't have said I was looking for the Claire Bible, 'cause as soon as I said that, the guy looked at me with an interesting look.

"You were looking for the Claire Bible…?" he asked, as I nodded. The guy moved up to me and looked down. "Why are you looking for the Claire Bible?"

"Easy, So I can find this guy in my dream." I answered, feeling uneasy at the moment. The man sighed and turned his back. Then, he asked, "What makes you think it's in Racketeer Town? It's full of Bandits who are only interested in money. Some of them are even dangerous, so no one but their own kind can come in. What makes you think that a simple scripture like the Claire Bible is there?"

I blinked, wondering how the guy sound like he knows this, and said, "Well… My friend told me it's not a simple scripture; it is unlimited knowledge to the entire universe. Also, some people become bandits so that they can provide for their families. And if it's not welcome for other strangers, why would you go there also?"

The guy almost facefaulted at what I said. Then, he looked back at me and said, "Okay, you win. But that still doesn't mean you can go."

I deathglared at him and yelled, "WELL! YOU AIN'T MY DAD SO SEE YA!" Then, I stomped away in fury.

I heard the guy sighed, meaning that I have won, and then yelled back in an easy to hear volume, "Fine, but if you need help, don't come crying to me." I ignored it, and stopped away, not realizing I might see him again.

* * *

I finally made it to Racketeer Town… Or at least I think I did, after hours of wondering around. Well, if people with scars, eye-patches, knives, and etc, were consider bandits; then yes, I was in Racketeer Town.

I walked through the town, noticing how out of place I was. Not only with clothes, but with how uncivilized these people were. For one thing, they got into fights, gamble, and steal one another, back and forth. Another thing was that when I was passing a window of a bar, a guy came out of the window behind me, and landed on the ground.

I quickly turned to look at him, when the other guys came out of the bar. "You idiot! When we say gives us your money, we mean it!" "Yea, idiot! Don't say, "But if your town is prospering over this region than the other cities, why do you need money now?"" "We're bandits, idiot! We take what we want, and we don't give a damn about how much we have." I gave them all a "Geez, you guys are losers" look and thought, 'What else do they say besides idiot?'

Then, the man that was thrown stood up and said, "That's a weird way to treat people older than you… And also, if you are trying to get more money, then you're suffering Greed. I feel that you don't want to do this, but have no choice in the matter… I wonder why people become thieves and steal? For them, it's to give their families a good life. For others, it's envy of privileges the rich have. Then, the darkness grows in their heart as desperate times come for them. Lastly, they give up and turn into bandits."

The group looked at the guy weirdly and one of them said, "We don't care. Just give us some gold!" They started to advance on him, and I was standing there. 'You have two choices, Emma… 1. Save the dude. 2. Ignore this… Ohhhh, where are those two mini-thingies that keep popping up.'

(Meanwhile, both of Emma's subconsciouses were having a day at the spa.)

I sighed and said, "Might as well help him.' Then, I looked up and saw that the bandits were crying and bawling their eyes out. I blinked at this and muttered, "W.T.F?"

The bandits continued to cry as they all shouted, "We're sorry!" "We didn't know that would happen if we get caught!" "We'll never steal again!" and some other stuff like that. I had no idea what was going on and I didn't want to know. Luckily, the bandits left and the guy who they were going to beat up looked at me.

I tilted my head and asked, "Ummmmm… Are you okay?" The person nodded and replied, "Other than the fall, I'm fine. Those are one of the things I like about being an immortal."

"…… Ohhhhh…. Kay…" I said in confusion. This guy was weird in my opinion. First, he says he's immortal and now he was checking himself for anything wrong. Then, he stopped and said, "I'm… You wouldn't believe me if I said what my name was…"

I nodded weirdly and study the guy for a moment. He was wearing some white robes with a hood over his head. He had some blonde hair hanging out and he was carrying a staff with a bird on it. I blinked and thought, 'He's definitely a weirdo.'

"Hmm… Are you curious to know why I look human even though I have a god form? Or are you curious to know why I look like this?" he asked, as I jumped up in surprise. I shook my head no, for a strange reason, feeling like I know him from somewhere.

The guy smiled a kindly smile, might have known I'm from a strange universe or something. "Since you seem lost, I might help you by getting your future read for free." I blinked at this and thought, 'Future readings…? I wanted those! I wonder why my parents never let me have those…'

"Hmmm… Okay," I answered, as the guy put an arm around me and smirked. "Then, let's walk in, shall we?" I smiled but, as we both walked into the bar, which was like those old westerns you see in cartoons and comedy movies.

We both sat down at a table, facing each other in opposite directions. The robed person took out a set of Tarot cards and shuffled them. Then, he gave me fourteen of the cards, three in front of him, and two in between us.

The person smirked and said, "What do you see in those cards? And don't let me look; I can see them from here." I looked down and saw that there was something wrong with these cards. They didn't have anything to do with fate.

In my hand I had the lost warrior, the forgotten paladin, the forsaken ninja, the runaway priest, the secret assassin, the convicted fighter, the destined shaman, the guardian gunman, the searching archer, the scared thief, the hostile dragon, the forgiven dark-warrior, the confused mage, and a blank card. I didn't think these were in a Tarot deck… In fact, I didn't think these were in anything!

"Now, let's see who's in front of me." The guy said as he flipped the three cards over. They were the betrayed dark lord, the power-hungry leader, and the ambitious conqueror. I blinked confusedly at them and thought I saw these things somewhere before. I decided to shake it off and looked back at him. The guy in front of me looked like he was thinking deeply.

"Hmmmmmm… This is strange to see those figures again. Giovanni and Chaotic Blue…" he muttered to himself and then said, "Let's flip the two cards now." We both each grabbed one and flipped them over. We each got a surprised. I flipped over what looked like a heart with barbed lines through it. The other guy got a weird shape for his. But I knew what the one I had been….

It was the sign for Heartless….

I gulped and then looked over at the guy again. He looked very worried about this.

"This is bad. Heartless and Nobodies here at the same time. The Heatless were sealed. Must be leftovers. But why the Nobodies? They were sealed along with the Heartless and their king. Something bad is going to happen…" he muttered again. Then, the guy looked at me and said, "All you heard me said was for you to know. I know you think you're breaking the world order but instead… It's what's keeping us un-united…" Then, the guy stood up and disappeared.

I blinked at this and sighed. 'There goes my knowledge I know about Kingdom Hearts…' I thought, before looking on the floor. There, I saw a really big sack of gold. 'Hmmmm… Guy must have left it…. Should I take it or not?'

Suddenly, a pink, little cat-like creature popped out of the bag and looked at me. For those who haven't watch Pokemon that much, this creature was most definitely one. In fact, it was a Mew.

The Mew closed its cute, little eyes and gave me a note. Then, it disappeared. I blinked for a moment. Then, I read over the note. It said, "Also, here's a token of my appreciation to spending time with me. Also, the auction for the Claire Bible will begin in 5 minutes. You go right once out of the tavern, turn left at the first intersection. After that, go right, left, left, right, straight, then you'll be there. And don't forget

"You have the strongest weapon of all…"

I blinked at this and then heard two voices behind me. "Well, that took care of that problem." "Yup." I turned around to see my angel and demon chibi consciousness, both in a bathrobe and facial mask.

I turned silent for a moment and then realized something….

"AIEEEE! THE AUCTION FOR THE CLAIRE BIBLE WILL BEGIN SOON! I MUST START RUNNING NOW!"

Then, I ran out the door like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

After the auction, and many other things I'm not going to mention, I walk around the town carrying a book that had a six-pointed star on it. I was smiling bigly because now I will find that guy to take me home or something like that.

When I got to the auction, I realized it was outside, which meant the rain must have delayed it for a time being. After selling off a statue of a priest with a Zelgadis hairstyle, they brought out the Claire Bible and the bidders for it came up. I did also, bringing the sack of gold with me.

At some auctions, you mostly just yell out what you were paying and then let the bidding go up until you're done. But at Bandit auctions, you bring how much you brought with you, put it on the stand, and let the person examine your goods. If the items are good enough, the bidder gets the prize. Luckily, all the bandits brought fake money and I got coins from a really foreign ancient country.

After that, I had some coins left in my pocket from the auction, they gave me leftovers because I said that was all I had and I was a poor girl from a really poor land and I have no money to get. This was kinda true… I get paid 30 dollars for two weeks.

I smirked happily as I started to look for food here. Too bad there wasn't anything I like; of course I would have tried new things if they looked good.

So, as I walked through the crowd, really glad I traded in the sack of coins for a book to get me out of here, I was grabbed and pulled into an alleyway. (Strange how my character does these things?) I struggled with the bad guy and yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE/BEEP/ OFF/BEEPING/ LEAVE MY ALONE YOU ASS/BEEP/" (To make this our current rating, I censored some words… But most people will make them out).

As I continued to struggle, I heard a voice that sounded familiar to me. "…. Do always act like this?" it said, as I stopped struggling. I turned around to stare at the guy I met who healed my wounds. Now, he was wearing a black bandana and some thief-like clothing. He let go of me and asked, "I told you to stay away from here."

"Well, I was doing fine before you came and grabbed me." I said, as I brushed myself off. "I got what I wanted, but since I have some money left, I was looking for food.  
Anyway, I got the Claire bible thingie." Then, I showed him the book. He looked at it in awe. Then, he looked at me, his face changing from his neutral expression to an angry one.

"Give it to me…" he growled, as his fingernails turned into claws. He approached me, and I felt scared. I tried to erase it, but I felt really terrified. I moved up to a wall and shoved his hand next to my head. He moved his face an inch to mine, smiling evilly.

'Emma, this guy is really a Mazoku. Run away! Kick in the family jewels! DO SOMETHING!' my mind screamed, but I was afraid. Afraid that I was going to die and didn't see, do, or hear anything that was to come. I felt like I was sick.

And for a strange reason, I was….

In a matter of seconds, I cough three times and then threw up over the guy's disguise. He blinked and looked down at his clothing. Then, the guy looked at me, while blinking.

I looked at him and sweatdropped. "Ummmmm… Sorry?" I said, in an innocent tone. I laughed a little bit and thought, 'Oh man… Maybe I hadn't eaten enough that my stomach is getting sick… Stupid me.'

Suddenly, we both heard a "Hey! You!" and looked over. There, we saw a big group of bandits, who looked pretty pissed off. The guy then looked over at me and said, "Are they mad because you have the Claire Bible?"

I deathglared over to him and before I could saw anything, one of the thieves said, "No… We're not mad… We're just here because we have two intruders in our town."

"Yea!" another one said, "You guys are intruders and we'll take you to the boss for your punishment."

"Yea! After all… we can't have a festival without humiliating a few…… Whatever! Just get them!" said the last one as all of them cheered for blood. And what I meant by blood, our blood.

I ran behind the man, as I peeked from behind him. The bandits looked pretty crazy and had a murderous look in their eyes. This is the second time I felt scared, but then I felt a hand touch me. I looked down to see that the person who I hid behind was trying to comfort me.

"Are you afraid of heights?" he asked, as I nodded. The guy then sighed and said, "Then forgive me for the next thing I'm about to do." After that, the men close his eyes and began to focus. I had a sudden urge to wrapped my arms around his waist and close my eyes too.

After a second or so, I heard, "Levitation!" Then, felt my feet being lifted off the ground. I still continued to close my eyes until I felt like opening them. I looked around to see we were out of the alleyway. Then, I looked down to see little ant bandits looking up at us.

I came to a conclusion right then…. We were flying and I was holding onto a man who was going to kill me earlier. I let go and felt something grabbed around my leg. I didn't want to look down because of the acrophobia I was having now. I also had a feeling like this guy was doing something to me in a weird way.

"Hang on…" he said, as he flew over the bandits. I grabbed onto him again and looked down, seeing the bandits yelling anger insults at us. The guy put his hand on mine and said, "You'll be safe…"

Suddenly, we had the weapons the bandits were going to maimed us with thrown at us. I looked over to see that the bandits were yelling, "Don't let them get away! The master wants them alive!"

"I think these guys need us for something!" the man said, as he continued to fly. A spear flew at us, but missed in a meter. I grabbed it, just in case my Mythrill Blade got stolen again.

After a few minutes and more weapons throwing at us, all the bandits yelled, "WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! AND YOUR BOYFRIEND TOO!" I turned pale as I yelled back, "**HE'S IS NOT MY _BOYFRIEND!_**"

After we got a few miles away from that place, the man flew to the ground and said, "You can let go now…. We're safe…" I quickly release from him and fell to the ground. I took out the Claire Bible and stood up.

"Heh…. Thanks…. For…. Helping me out." I said, as I took out the coins as well. "You can have the Clairey thingie and my money… I'll go find the dream dude somewhere else…" Then, I turned around and started to walk away.

The guy sighed and grabbed my arm, saying, "Wait…" I turned to look at him, his face now in his natural look. "I'm… Sorry for acting earlier… For them calling me a mate. And for trying to take something that you are looking for."

I blushed and said, "It's not your fault. Those guys are idiots, I didn't know how you do that, and… You don't know what I want…" Then, I was about to walk off again, until my stomach growled. 'Oh crap… Not now.'

"…. Have you been eating?" the man asked, as I turned pale. "…….. No…." I answered, knowing what this will mean. Someone trying to see if I'm okay and stuff just like my parents.

The man blinked and let go of me, causing myself to land on my face. "Then that explains it…" he stated, before saying, "You haven't eaten in a while… You must be stubborn than I thought. But if you haven't eaten, how can you still be walking?"

"Its call an Appendix, it stores until it explodes and you'll die." I answered, as I stood up again. "And whatever you're going to ask, the answer is…"

Before I could have said anything, the guy leaned over and licked on my cheek. I blushed and turned around, hopping that wasn't a kiss.

"You had blood on there, might be from the fall." He answered, as I facefaulted. I stood up and turned to the man, breathing heavily.

"…… Okay, you can join, but on three conditions. One, tell me your name. Two, have a weapon. Three, what are your skills." I said, hoping that he would do those things I asked, but sadly, he did.

"My name is Milgazia, I'll use that spear you had earlier, and I know white magic, some shamanic magic and… I think you heard enough," he said, as he started to walk in front of me, "Let's go find a cave or shelter… It's dangerous to go by yourself here…"

I blinked, turned around, and yelled, "I wasn't done yet! How 'bout your occupation?"

"Priest."

"Your birthday?"

"1300 years ago."

"Your license number?"

"Hm…?"

"Your birthplace?"

"Valley of Dragons."

And a lot of questions more…. But I can tell you one thing, I didn't know if I would survive if he hadn't come in.

* * *

MSCK- HURRAY! I GOT A CHAPTER DONE! Now, for the uploading.

Sam-MSCK not only that, you're starting to work on your sequel to this.

MSCK-Yea…. HEY! Everyone! KH2 will come out and it will be the bomb! The new features on it will rock your socks off! Also, I like to thank HakuTenshi and Gerao-A for reviewing… And I'll add a Golden Sun character soon.

Axel-What about me?

MSCK-No! Bad Axel! Go find someone to bother!

Axel-Ahhhhhhh…;-;

MSCK-Also, I might have to revise chapter 2 because of the BHK's new name... Roxas! D Or... Might make it an anomymous someone.

Axel:

MSCK-Anyway! Please read and review! 3


	10. Chapter 9: Spending the Night with Milga

Disclaimer-MSCK does not own Slayers. She does own Sam, Emma, and the Mythrill Blade.

_**Chapter 9: Spending the night with Milgazia**_

When it got to sunset, I ask this guy almost every question I could think of. He answered every one of them with a straight answer or no comment at all. I was beginning to hate this guy.

'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr… Stupid no-it-all… When I figure out a way to get rid of this guy, I'm going to do it very quickly.' I thought, as we continued to walk. This guy was really starting to piss me off, until he stopped and looked at me. I blinked and thought, 'Uh oh, he can read minds too…'

Milgazia turned silent and then said, "You're not from around here, are you?" I blinked and answered, "Of course, I'm not from around here…. Would you believe me I was from another country where they wear the same clothes as this?"

"…. No," he stated, "But I would believe you are from another world." I turned pale as he said that. This guy now knew my secret that I was trying to hide.

'That's it, Emma, Dead end, Game over, end of story. Now, this guy would kill me because he will think you're a Heartless.' I thought. I laughed a hesitate laugh and asked, "How did you know I was from another world?" Milgazia walked over to me and answered:

"…. There is a guy holding some sort of blade gun behind you."

I blinked, as I heard something whoosh by me. I turned around to see a guy wearing one of those Unknown cloaks with his hood over. He also held some weird weapons that look mostly like a gun but had blades on the handles and no bullets holders. The man disappeared just like the Heartless do.

I looked over my body to see if the hit me or something. I was relieved it whatever came out of those didn't hit my. But my thoughts didn't realize of what became of my companion.

I heard a crunching of leaves as I turned around to see Milgazia. I gasped to see that a laser like missile has landed into his ribcage, and he was trying to stop the bleeding. The missile disappeared just like the guy did. I ran towards him, hoping I could help this guy.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking for any sign of fangs or something strange. He looked at me, his face quicing from the pain. He smiled, showing me a pair of fangs.

"Yes… In some sense of the word…" Migalzia said, as continued, "The wound isn't that deep and I'm a strong healer. But I need to find a safe place for the both of us before I heal it. That guy might come back."

I shook my head and argue, "I'll go find a place. You are in no shape walk on your own. I'll carry you until we find a cave. Then, you can heal it." I knew he needed to heal quickly, but he was right about one thing. That guy may come back and I think he wanted to scare me. That's why he hit Milgazia instead of me.

The stubborn man smiled and asked, "Are you sure? I'm heavier than I look." I nodded as I grabbed the guy's side. "Relax… I was a blue belt in Teaknowndoe. If I can break a board, I can carry you."

I stood up and realize something about his weight. Milgazia was in those top-high weight classes if in Wrestling. I struggled with his weight, as I started walking for a nice place to rest.

"You know, I can fly if you wanted to… Then, you won't struggle with this." Milgazia suggested. I answered:

"No way, if your wound keeps bleeding like that, we'll be sitting ducks up in the sky."

* * *

I continued to struggle with Milgazia's weight until we found a cave. I walked into it and looked around. It seemed safe enough, so I decided to go in.

I laid the 'Mazoku' next to a rock and walked over to another rock. He just took off part of his robe, and then he looked at his injury. "Hmmmmm… Seems a small one." He muttered, before putting a hand over the wound, healing it with white magic.

I sighed and thought, 'I have to ask if sooner or later.' The only one question I didn't ask him was what race he was part of. I thought it over this and asked, "Are you a… Mazoku?"

Milgazia stopped his spell and snapped his head at me. I jumped a little because he looked really scary at what I asked. Then, he sighed and then went back to healing his wound. I blushed at this and muttered, "What?"

"You think I'M a Mazoku!" he said, as he stopped with his spell. Then, he looked down as his face went to a kinder look. "What makes you think I'm a Mazoku?"

I turned pale and answered, "Well... You have those eyes I seen in one guy who was Mazoku… There's also the fangs, claws, and how you use magic…" Milgazia looked at me as his face turned mutual again. Then, he started to crawl up to me.

"Human…" he stated, before saying, "Look at me… No, do you see what I have done? … I use white magic, Mazoku can't use that…"

I blinked, tilting my head. "Why?"

Milgazia sighed and answered, "I don't know…" Then, he turn his back and went to thinking. I blinked, and then decided to relax.

Suddenly, my stomach started to growl.

Milgazia heard this and looked over at me. "You must be hungry," he said, as he stood up and walked out of the cave. Then, he turned back to me and called, "I'll go get some food. As for you, stay at watch and try not to sleep." After that, he went back into the woods.

I growled and looked down at my stomache. 'Stupid tummy….' I thought, as I started to think to myself.

"Do you hear what he said?" a voice said, as I looked to see my Angel chibi looking at me. "He said not to fall asleep. You get strange dreams that way."

"Are you sure my dreams aren't hallucinations like you!" I asked, giving a toothy grin at the angel. She squeaked, as she disappeared into nothingness. I laughed, but she was right about one thing. I get strange dreams whenever I sleep.

I decided to cope with this by singing, dancing, and other miscellaneous things to do while Milgazia was away. I had run out of things to do, the man wasn't back yet, and to make matters worst, I was hearing a sitar playing a lullaby.

"Particle man! Particle man! Can do anything that a Particle can…" I sang, hoping it will drown out the music. Sadly, it didn't work.

"/Sighs/ Milgy-kun, I can't stay awake now… I'm about to go to sleep…" I said, before falling on the floor and curling up into a ball. Then, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

This lead to having the weirdest dream of them all here.

/Dream sequence begins/

_I looked to see the same girl in my other previous dream being dragged by an older looking Zelgadis. He now had a beard now, and he looked very old. The girl was lot older too, and was wearing traveller's clothing._

"_Daddy, why did we have to leave so soon?" she asked, as her father answered, "Because, we have someone who wants you…"_

_The girl looked down and asked again, "Then, who is he?"_

_The guy looked at her and yelled, "A very powerful Dark lord! He knows what you can do! He knows it because he is your father!"_

_Suddenly, the girl looked shocked. "You're… Not my father." She said, as she looked down. The father looked sad too, as he tried to comfort her._

_Suddenly, a voice called out, "He's right. I am!" I turned around to see a man who looked like he was in his 20's. He had black hair and icy, blue eyes. He wore a black cloak over his neck and bluish armor on him. He smirked, as he approach the father and daughter. At this time, I was shivering myself._

_The man looked over at the other man and growled, "You…What are you doing here, Dynast! I thought you cause enough trouble when you tried to marry Amelia!"_

"…_So… You notice what I did to her before we got marry… Too bad for both of us that she died too soon… Just when Lizane would be old enough to take my place… Too bad, Zelgadis, too bad."_

_The man, Zelgadis, growled and yelled, "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED HER! You use a member of the 13th Organization to kill Amelia, and drove us out with your Heartless and Nobodies!"_

"_Nobodies..." I muttered, as Dynast chuckled. Then, he upgraded to laughter, and then a cackle. I continued to shiver as he laughed._

"_So, you notice it… You see, the Heartless and Nobodies all have a common leader.But when the gods, including my mistress, sealed him inside the inferior Kingdom Hearts; both of them started to take the blame on each other. Soon, they became separate. The Heartless… Without a leader, started to pop out randomly and steal hearts from different people, including those who were with them. But the Nobodies, remembering that their master will make them whole beings, started to think and come up with a way to make their own worlds and get to Kingdom Hearts as well._

"_So, when Xehanort lost his heart, along with the other six apprentices, he created the 13th Organization from Nobodies that were wondering around as Xenmas. They were doing good until the Keyblade Master and his friends showed up. They completely destroyed the organization and kill Xenmas as well… Until the Dark Lord of all Worlds gave Xenmas and his organization life once more. He also had Malficient join also since she was a powerful witch who won the Heartless back_

"_So, now, I'm going to rule over this world as if it was a dark one and Lizane will be my heir to it…" he said, as he looked over at the girl, "Come on… You don't want to be like them now, would you?" Suddenly, he summoned a Shadow Heartless, and the girl looked scared of it._

"_She's not going anyway!" Zelgadis yelled, but Lizane walked in front of her dad. "Lizane! Get out of the way!"_

"…_It's okay… Thank you." The girl said, as she looked at the Dynast guy, "You may be my dad from blood, mister Dynast, but Zelgadis is my dad from heart. My mommy told me that when I was young… When your assassin kill her!" Then, she started to chant a spell._

"_Grrrrr… You little brat!" Dynast said, as he also started to chant a spell. Zelgadis looked in both amazement and shocked. I just got too scared and covered my eyes, thinking, 'It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream.'_

_I continue to listen to the chanting, until it became silent._

_Silence…_

_Silence…_

_More silence…_

_Since, I was becoming bored, I opened my eyes to see that everyone was standing still. Well, except for me, I was walking up to Dynast. I poked him and my hand went through his face. "What the…?"_

_Suddenly, a voice from behind said, "So, who should be awake now?" I turned around to see a man with red, really spikey hair, blue eyes, and black marks from under his eyes. He was also wearing the same black coat as the other guy I seen had on._

_I gulped and muttered, "Who are you?" The guy tilted his head and smiled._

"_Someone who you're going to get after I do this to you." He answered, as he flicked me in the face._

Dream sequence end/

I woke up with the same pain I got from the flick. "Owies, owies, ow." I muttered, as I stood up and looked at my surroundings again. There were two things I had seen that were not there before. One was a really good, really big steak grilling over the fire.

The other was a very angry Milgazia who had pointed his finger at me.

"… I told you not to fall asleep." He said, as he stood up and walked over to the fire. "Luckily, no one was in here when I got back."

I puffed out my cheeks and stood up. "How can you tell?" I asked, as the man pointed down at the ground. I looked down to see footprints from when we walked in the cave. Then, I looked back at the man and said, "So?"

"I can see the bottom of your shoe, they match the ones we made on the floor. Also, I smell no one that was here, except you and me. So, you were safe after all." Milgazia said, as he turned back to steak. "It also looks down… If you like it rare."

I smiled and said, "YEA! Rare is my favorite type!" I ran over to the meat, grabbed a piece of it not noticing the heat, and started to eat it. As anyone could tell you, I'm a picky-eater, and that goes with world's that have foreign foods. But the steak, was sooo good!

"Mmmmmmmmm…." I muttered, as I continued to eat. The guy sat next to me and grabbed a piece off of the steak also. "You like this… Even though I killed it earlier…?" he asked. I almost choked when he said that, but let it slide.

I nodded and explained my theory on animals. "Well… I like to protect endangered species, but I have a theory… If man can tame it, it's food… Except for pets and riding animals."

"Hmmmmmm… Good theory." He commented, and I think it was a sarcastic comment. I went back to eating my steak, then I yawn and flicked my eyes a couple of times.

"Still tired?" Milgazia said, as he picked me up. I nodded at him, when he set me down near a rock. "Here," he also said, as he put a cloak on me. I smiled and muttered, "Thanks…"

He looked back at me with his same expression and said, "I'll be standing guard… I don't want anyone to hurt you."

I looked at him and asked, "Why?" He answered, "Because we're a group." I sighed and muttered, "Okay."

Milgy-Kun smiled and walked out of the cave, as I laid on the ground. I think we weren't alone because I had heard, "I feel sorry for her… Going through all this to prove her worth…"

"I know what you mean… With the 13th Organization trying to make her a Heartless and all. But, we have to do this. Xenmas will do anything to make her into a Nobody, even killing the dragon."

I blinked and thought, 'Xenmas, where did I heard that before. And who is this dragon they are talking about?' I decided to shake it off and I fell asleep again, hoping that whatever is happening will be a ruse…. So, I can go home soon.

* * *

Well, that's it for now! What adventures will await Emma next…? Also, this is a spoiler if you hadn't played Kingdom Hearts 2 yet.

Sam-I wanna know!

Axel-So do I!

Ash-/Is confused/ I don't know what I'm doing here?

Me-Easy, you're Axel's company since Roxas left.

Ash-/Surprised/ WHAT!

Me-Anyways, please R and R!


	11. Chapter 10: Reuniting with the Gang

You guys know the deal, I own nothing here except Emma, Sam, and the Mythrill Blade. Oh yea, you get to see what Emma has been carrying all this time. So, enjoy!

**_Chapter 10: Reuniting with the gang_**

'Argh… My head…' I thought as I woke up in the mourning. 'Augh… Okay, remember what happen when you woke up last time… Met Milgazia, went into Racketeer Town, got into a fight, met another weird dude, escaped, had Millgy-kun join, had a snack, fell asleep… Where the heck is Milgy-kun?'

I stood up and walked over to the place where he was keeping watch. I saw there were hit footprints, and a lot more other footprints as well. This led me to believe he had been kidnapped…. But who would kidnap a priest anyway!

'Well… Who cares…? This means he's off my case.' I thought, as I started to walk away from the footprints. Then, I started to have some thoughts. '… If Milgazia gets rescue by me…. Heheheheheheehe… This will be good.'

So, I started to follow the footprints in hopes of find Milgy-kun and maybe get some respect from him too.

* * *

After hours of following and making sure that these are the footprints I have been looking for, I had almost decided to give up. I wouldn't have if I had kept chanting that finding Milgazia means he would respect me and do anything I ask. At least, that's what I thought. '…. Okay, I give up now…' I thought, before hearing some men's voices.

I turned to the source if it to find a huge crater a lot off the west of the road. There were a lot of men in it, most of them being bandits and sorcerers. I also saw some monsters in cages that were inside the rock wall. I continued to look around 'til I saw some cages that in the middle of the canyon.

Inside one of the large cages was a really large, golden dragon with really large, webbed wings and an egg-horn that was still attached to his nose. He also wore shackles around his feet and arms, but it was strange how he stayed so calm about being caged.

The cage next to him was much smaller to fit a human. In fact, it fit a light-blue haired, stranger cloth-wearing, yellow-eyed human. Everyone, I was staring at Piers from Golden Sun: The Lost Age game.

After a few minutes of staring at a very bishie Piers, the same guy from yesterday came out; carrying the book I had bought out. He looked at the dragon and smiled a very toothy grin. This time, the dragon started to growled.

"Well, if it isn't the captured golden dragon. Thank you for bringing this all the way to me. I couldn't be at that auction since my master forbidden me to go there. But now that I have the Claire Bible, I can create the ultimate chimera!" the old man said, laughing he head off. (Yea, it's the guy that tried to turn Lina into a chimera.)

"But that still hasn't explain why I'm here?" said Piers, with an annoy look on his face. The guy looked at him and answered, "Easy, you know too much and my master somehow wanted to keep you here."

I blinked and thought, 'What the heck is going on?' I shook that feeling off and started to think of a plan to save Piers. I had two reasons to do this. One, he's not from around here and two… He might just thank me for it unlike some ungrateful jerk who thinks I'm a baby.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling coming from behind me. I turned around, but it was too late. Something had gotten me, and that something… Was Sam!

"EMMA-CHAN!" she yelled, before we both fell into the crater. Actually, we were sliding down it, me being the board. Also, I was yelling angry threats at Sam, angry being the keyword.

Anyway, we stopped sliding and, I stood up to give Sam a lecture. "SAM! YOU BAKA! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!" I yelled, before kicking her into the cage that Piers was in. Sam now had swirls in her eyes and was giggling like an idiot.

I dust off my hands and said, "That's that." I started to walk back to where I once was, before Sam glomped me. Suddenly, I notice that there were a lot of bandits here. In fact, they were surrounding us.

"W-what! You're still alive!" I heard someone yelled, as I turned to see the old man looking at me, surprised. Then, he glared at me and yelled, "HOW CAN YOU SURVIVE IRRKARE POISON I MADE!"

I blinked and answered, "I don't know… I guess… This guy named Milgazia cured me…"All the bandits looked at me and blinked. However, the old guy was glaring at the dragon.

Then, he started to throw a fit. "YOU DID THIS! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! IF YOU WEREN'T SO IMPORTANT TO MY PLAN! I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" he yelled, as he jumped up and down. However, the dragon snorted in response.

I blinked again and then asked, "Ummmmm… What is your plan? You mention some Ultimate Chimera thingie… But what does it have to do with me?" Suddenly, Sam came back and asked, "I also want to know." Then, Piers came over to my side and said, "Me too."

I looked over at Piers and asked, "Hey! How did you get out of your cage?" The blue-haired man looked at me and answered, "When this girl, Sam was it, ram into my cage, two fire wings appeared on her back, making the bars hot. I then use my ice to make it cold enough for the bars to break."

I nodded in response, not understanding what he had said. Then, I heard, "HEY!" and I looked back at the old man again.

He coughed before saying, "I want to create the ultimate chimera so I can rule the world. But first I need some parts for the experiment, the monsters you see in the cages… And of course, a head of a very powerful sorceress…"

I continued to blinked. Then, I said, "I don't get it." Sam and Piers nodded also. "And why does it have to do with us?"

"Because," the guy stated, "My master will get me the ingredients and system I need if I follow his orders, and his orders are to kill you." Then, he pointed and shouted, "SO NOW YOU'LL DIE!"

Then, all the bandits took out their weapons and started to approach us. 'Okay… Oh god of this world, if you can hear me now. Please get me home or at least save us.' I thoughts, until I heard someone shouting "Fireball!", and a bunch of bandits exploded.

I turned my head to the explosion to see that Lina marching towards us, looking extremely pissed at us, or at least me. This meant I was dead or worse.

"There you are!" she shouted, as she came out to me, an inch away from myself. "I have been looking everywhere for you! Do you know how much trouble I went through just to find you! Not only aren't you from this region, but I heard you're not from this world! Is that true!"

I was about to say something about the bandits, but she interrupted. "Of course, you're not from this world! Your clothes said it all, and your skill of fighting, which seems very low… But still… HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS!"

"Ummm… Miss Lina," I calmly stated, before seeing Amelia, Gourry, and Zelgadis entered upon the scene. They all crowded around me, Amelia asking how I was, Gourry asking dumb questions, Zelgadis just being himself, and Lina yelling at me for not telling her. I took as much as I want until I couldn't take anymore.

"YOU GUYS! CALM DOWN! I'LL ANSWER QUESTIONS LATER! RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO FIGHT!" I yelled, closing my eyes in anger. When I opened them, I saw everyone staring at me surprised, including the bandits who were drinking whiskey while waiting to fight. As for the dragon, he sighed… I think.

Amelia looked at me and asked, "Miss Emma, why did you yell?" I looked over at the princess and sighed.

"Because I'm an idiot for keeping too many secrets in such a noisy group." I answered, before walking off. "I'm think I should leave now. I was hoping to get Milgy-kun to not think of me as an idiot, but this is too much, so see ya." I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into something. When I opened my eyes, I saw the dragon looking down at me because I ran into his arm. I would have freaked out about this, but after what I've been through I was calm.

I sighed before saying, "I wish I could free you so you won't be in this crazy old man's experiment." Then, I took out my sword and sighed. "But I don't have a Keyblade… Or something to break the chains…"

Suddenly, the sword turned all metal and then is change into a really heavy axe. So heavy, that I instantly squatted to the ground. I growled as I yelled out, "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPEN!"

"That's what I want to know!" yelled another voice, as I turned around to see everyone surprised at me. Even Lina, who blinked at me.

"…. There's only one sword that can do that…" said the old man as he turned pale. "And that's the Mythrill Blade!"

"What! Emma has the Mythrill Blade!" yelled Amelia, forgetting to add the "Ms." to my name. Then, she practically fainted.

Now, it was Lina's turn to yell now. "But that is the mayor's sword! They can't be the same… Can they?"

I gulped before hearing Milgazia's voice. "_They aren't the same…But the mayor must have said it was his sword in case someone might steal it again…But it doesn't give the fact that she wields it."_

I blinked and started to looked for Milgazia. "Hey, Milgy-kun! Where are you! I hear you, but I can't see you!" I cried, but still couldn't find him. Then, I heard a cough and turned to Zelgadis.

The rockman pointed behind and, I turned around. I saw the dragon, but no Milgy-kun. I looked back at Zelly and said, "…. So?"

Zelgadis sighed and answered, "That _is _Milgazia… Or Milgy-kun as you called him." I turned around again and stared at the dragon who was sweatdropping nervously. That's when I shouted, "HOLY CRAP! MILGAZIA IS A DRAGON!"

"_Yes… I am a dragon…" _said the dragon, as he started to glow. I covered my eyes for a second to keep from going blind. By the time I uncovered them, I saw Milgazia standing there, unchained and in human form. "Sorry, I had to keep this a secret from you… But I don't know how you would react since I knew you were not from this world."

I turned pale and was about to cry. The Mythrill Blade reverted back into its own form. "….. I guess you didn't need to be rescue…" I said, my last bit of confidence shattered. I decided to walk out of here before anything else happen, but it seems like I had a black cat following me… Make that a purple cat.

"My, my, Ms. Emma, aren't you exciting about being discovered? I know I am…" said an all-familiar annoying voice. I turned my head to see Xellos, who had appeared next to Lina. The sorceress looked extremely pissed at him.

I deathglared at him and growled, "Go away…" Then, a thought ran through my head. 'If I can make them seem they did a bad thing… They might follow my every whim.' I giggled with mischief.

I ran through the crowd of bandits and then jumped onto a rock. "Listen up!" I yelled, "Now, that you know that I am not form here! A Great doom will befall you!" The bandits, Lina's team, Sam, Piers, and Milgazia blinked in confusion. Xellos, however, smiled.

"In my world, I am known as the Great Knight of Terror, I have killed and slain a thousand under my sword! My magic is more powerful than the gods of your world! I know how to go faster than what you use for Transportation! I know how to contact a person 1000 miles away! I also know how to break a person's body in a million ways! And now that you know, I will call upon my minions and kill you!"

Now, the bandits and Amelia started to sound scare. In fact, they were shaking in their boots. Lina, Zelgadis, and Milgazia saw though my plan, and Sam and Xellos were smiling at it. Gourry, however, was still a dummy.

"W-w-w-what do we need t-t-t-to do to s-s-s-stop you from calling your…?" said one bandit, but I finish the sentence for him.

"Heartless… And you must forget that I am from another world." I said, before waiting for their reaction. Here's what I heard from the bandits:

"What? Forget she's not from this world?"

"How are we going to do that?"

"I know, let's beat ourselves up so we will forget and no one is the wiser."

And suddenly, the bandits started punch each other senseless. Lina sweatdropped and made a funny face, Gourry had question marks around his head, Milgazia and Zelgadis were setting up lunch, Sam was explaining to Piers, and Xellos gave me a peace-sign. Don't know why he did it, he just did.

I kinda gave the Mazoku Priest a thumbs-up and looked around for the guy that had the Claire Bible last. When, I realize he was gone, I thought, 'Damn me for ignoring him too much…'

* * *

After an hour or so, Lina and her friends, along with Sam and Piers were eating a pinic. As for me, I was watching the bandits continued to beat each other senseless. I was actually enjoying this for some strange reason, until my stomach growled.

'Damn… Hungry again.' I thought, before getting up and walking through the fighting. When I made it out, with a bruise or two, I went up to the Sorceress and kicked her. She turned around to look at me and said with a mouth full of food, "What?"

I gulped up all my pride and bowed down to her. "Will you give me your food?" I said, while lowering my head, "I'm straving…" It was 10 seconds before Lina came up with an answer.

"Well, after all the trouble you made me go through to find the Mythrill Blade AND you didn't tell me about about you being out-of-this-world," she stated, before finishing, "I'll give you some food if you give me your Mythrill Blade."

Suddenly, I lifted my head and said, "WHAT! But it's my only weapon!" Suddenly, the petite girl held out a piece of jerky in front of me and waved it around. "Do you want this?"

I nodded and was about to eat it, before she pulled it away. "You have to give me the sword." She said, while giving her "I wanty" smirk.

I sighed and handed Lina the sword. Then, I grabbed the jerky and walked away. 'Well… At least the sword is in better hands.' I thought, before thinking, 'Greedy, better hands, but still hands.'

Suddenly, I heard a laughing voice and turned to the source of it. I saw the old man again, this time he looked eviler than usual.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHA! Finally, finally! I have created the ultimate Chirmera! But not just any Chirmera, a Chirmera Heartless!" he said, like he wasn't paying attention to anyone. In fact, he looked like a raving lunatic.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and some of the trees near the old man started to fall down. Then, a creature that looked like it had been made of many creatures, dragons demons, wolves, monsters, anything. Then, I notice something. It had an insignia of a Heart-shape with a thorns crossing it. In other words…

"A HEARTLESS!" I yelled, as I turned pale. This heartless was a giant, a wolf's tail, a dragon's neck, an Onii's(Japanese demon) head, a ogre's body, a pair of Mantis' arms, T-Rex feet, and had two snake heads sticking out of his shoulders. The thing also had the Heartless insignia on its chest and its eyes had the glowing tilt all Heartless have.

The remaining bandits ran away as fast as they can. "RUN! She summoned a really big Heartless to destroy us all!" I can imagine them being stupid enough to believe what I say, especially working for this lunatic.

"Hey! Lina! We have a monster to kill!" I yelled, as I turned to see she hadn't move from her spot. I facefaulted and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING EATING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

Lina looked at me and said, "Relax, we'll fight…" Then, she stood up and started to study it. "Hmmmmmm… Maybe if we distract it… No, what about the other head." Soon, she and her team mates started to discuss what to do. 'This will take too long.' I thought, before looking at the chirmera.

I suddenly stood up with a new breed of confidence and marched towards the Heartless. The Chirmera jumped into the crater, making it easy for me to get to it. I got ready to punch it and gave a knuckle sandwich to it. I was hoping the creature would've faint, but suddenly black tentacles came out and grabbed me.

"What… What the!" I said, as I tried to pull the tenticles off. Suddenly, I looked up at the old man again, who started to laugh even more.

"This Heartless… Not only does it have the ability to grab the heart, but it came take the body and merges it with it's own. Which reminds me…" he said, before jumping into the Heartless. Soon, another neck came out, which the old man's head on it.

The head looked at me and said, "**_Now face the power of my creation!_**" Soon, more tentacles appeared and started to suck me in. I continued to struggle, even though my efforts were useless. I turned around to see the group staring at me in horror.

"E-Emma… You idi-!" she said, before I got sucked into the darkness. I blinked as I looked around. 'So this is what the darkness feels like…' I thought, as I walked around. Suddenly, thinking I saw a person, I turned to where I saw a woman in a black dress and golden-blonde hair.

The woman smirked and beckoned me to come over by moving her index finger towards me. I walked over to her and said, "What?" The woman continued to smirk and then a few words came into my head.

**_Can the light truly exist with out the darkness?_**

I blinked and found out that the woman had disappeared. I started to looked around and saw a glowing orb of light. I walked over to it and touched it. Then, it started to glow really bright. Then, there was a really big boom.

I blinked and started to cough. Not realizing I was being held, I looked over at the group, who was running over towards me. It wasn't before long 'til Lina got to me and flicked her finger at my forehead.

"Idiot, Rule one of fighting big monsters: Don't rush in until you know what you're fighting." She said, as the sorceress sounded like my mom. I growled and countered back, "I knew what I was fighting! … I didn't have a weapon to defeat it!"

"And where was your weapon?" she asked, turning her face into a sneaky one. I smirked and pointed to where the Mythrill Blade was. "There it is, cheapskate."

Suddenly, Lina grabbed my throat and said, "Why you…?" So, I pissed her off. I thought I was going to die. That was, until Gourry tapped her shoulder.

"Ummmmm, Lina?" he stated, before pointing over at the Heartless, "Was that red thingie there before?" I blinked and the whole group looked towards it. We saw a big, red orb that had veins coming out of it and was beating like a heart. The old man's head looked down at it and said, "Oops… The core is open."

"The core, hmmm…" Lina said, as she looked towards the others. "Zelgadis! Make a barrier around the others. Amelia! You help him! Everyone else, stand back! I'm chanting the you-know-what…" she commanded, as she stood in a stance that bring back memories.

Zelgadis, Amelia, and Gourry turned pale, and the chirmera and princess did as the sorceress told them too. I blinked and muttered, "What is she talking about? Why does this sound so…?" Suddenly, I heard what Lina was saying.

"Darkness beyond the Twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time. In Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness. Let's the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess! **_DRAGON SLAVE_**!" she chanted, as she threw a red ball of energy at the monster. It made contact and suddenly…. **BOOM! **A big explosion came with smoke-clouds and a very powerful force.

I covered myself with my arms in case some excess comes through the barrier. I blinked and took away my arms. I then stared at the guy who was crazy enough to jumped into that Heartless and the sorceress, who was about to kick the guy in the family jewels.

"And this is for…" she said, before doing so, "Trying to turn me into a Chirmera!" The man groaned and then curled up into a ball. Zelgadis blinked before asking, "You know this man?"

Lina smirked and said, "Yea, he wanted me to turn into the ultimate Chirmera. Glad he's dead now… I think." I blinked as she told her friends how the guy wanted her to be a part of his experiments. I blinked as I counted the people who were there. In alphabetical order: Amelia, Gourry, Lina, Piers, Sam, and Zelgadis were there. Only Milgy-kun and Xelloss were gone. And if you count the guy who was holding me….

"…. Guys, is Xelloss holding me…?" I asked, turning a bit pale. The guys looked over at me and blinked.

Gourry was the first to answered, "Nooo… He disappeared when you went into the monster." I sighed in relieved, knowing I couldn't hit that bastard. But then Amelia added, "But Mister Milgazia is holding you." Then, everything just snapped.

I turned my head very slowly to see Milgazia and, he looked at me, asking, "You okay?" I growled and before I could punch the guy for in the face for saying that, the dragon dropped me on my butt.

I growled more and yelled, "Why did you dropped me!" Before I could say anything else, Milgy-kun turned scary looking and came an inch near my face. I trembled in fear and he placed a finger on my forehead.

"Be glad I caught you… Do something like that again and you'll receive no help from me." He said, before turning off and walking away. '…. He may be a dragon, but he should respect for me.'

Then, I listened to the group as they walked past me, "I agree with Milgazia. That was stupid…" "But at least she got the core out, Miss Lina." "But do you think it was nessecary?" "… I don't know. I wasn't paying attention."

I sighed and thought, 'They're right, I shouldn't have went into that fight without thinking first.' Then, I looked over at Sam and Piers, who was still standing where they were. "Why are you going with those guys?"

Piers smiled a bit and said, "Even though what you did was idiotic, it was helpful in a way." I smiled and blushed. It was a kind compliment that I got in this world.

"And those guys are going the wrong way." Sam answered, as she pointed behind her. "The road is that way with an inn for those heading for the Fire Village." Then, she held up a bag of money and added, "And I'll be paying for the food."

This cause Lina to stopped and turned around to look at Sam. She turned into her trigger greedy mode, as she grabbed Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis and ran over to Sam. "Forget what I said about your friend…" she said, trying to look happy, "She's a really smart and cool."

'Ohhhh… Lina using me to get to Sam's good side, so she can have free food.' I thought, before thinking, 'Bad Lina… Using this to your advantage.' I thought, before turning to Milgazia, who was just standing there. "Aren't ya coming too?" I asked out of curiosity.

"If you are going to stay there, I rather stay out here." He answered, seemingly understanding that I was a pain in the neck to him. I puffed out my cheeks; even though I hated him, I felt like I wanted him near me.

Lina smiled and yelled, "Come on, Milgazia! I have a proposal for you!" Then, she looked at me and winked. I blinked, as I couldn't know why she did it.

The dragon looked over at the group and said, "Fine." Then, he rolled his eyes and walked over to the group, I glared at him as he glared back in a moment. '… Stuck-up dragon.' I thought, not noticing anything for a while.

It wasn't before long I heard Amelia's voice. "Emma! Hurry up or Lina and Gourry will eat it all!" I sighed and yelled back, "Coming!" I got up and walked over to the Mythrill Blade, grabbing it so I won't be stuck when facing monsters again. Next on the list was the Claire Bible, so I could meet that guy again.

When I turned to see the guy who was last holding it, I saw a guy wearing the same black clothing as the same man who tied to kill me and Milgazia last night. "Hmmmmm….. So, if you are a Knight of The Lord of Nightmares, not only will you have the power of Chaos but can enter people's dreams too… Brilliant."

I blinked and said, "Excuse, but can I have my book back?" The guy looked at me and then threw the book towards me. "There, I'm done with my analysis." He said, before disappearing.

I had question marks over my head before grabbing the Claire Bible. 'First, bandits. Then, Heartless. And now guys in black coats. What's next?' I thought, before getting hit by a SSO: Stupid Sam Object. "…. Sam, what did you do?" I asked, while growling.

"I accidentally called Lina a guy." She answered, as she grabbed and started to drag me back to the group. "Come on! The people are waiting for us because I know the way!"

I sighed and muttered, "Oh joy." I then began wishing that this was a dream.

* * *

Me- Allo! A new chapter is done! Now, the next chapter will have to do with an inn. If you want more, please read and review!

Sam- And she's going post a link to this story on Deviantart, so if you have an account on there, Go find MSCK

Ash- /playing cards with Axel/ So, this is what you do with Roxas?

Axel- Yes… Because no one else has cards and Luxord cheats.

Me- Please read and review!


End file.
